


The Architect (A Seth Rollins Story)

by shieldsgirl



Category: Seth Rollins - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 33,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldsgirl/pseuds/shieldsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This story involves a beating to the main girl and a physical abusive past. Do not read if you have been in that situation or feel uncomfortable with it.</p><p>Commentating on wrestling matches all day might not seem like much but for Cassie Peters, she is living the dream. Cassie was always a fan of wrestling so to have this job is what she always wanted. Until she is forced to work with her childhood best friend and her high school tormentor, Seth Rollins. Can she forgive him or will he forever be stuck in the past she is trying to forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profile

Name: Cassie Peters  
Age: 28  
Place of Birth: Buffalo, Iowa  
Occupation: WWE Commentator, Sometimes a Backstage Interviewer  
Favorite Wrestlers: A.J Lee, Natalya, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Adrian Neville, Charlotte Flair, Sami Zayn, Bayley, John Cena   
Friends: A.J, Natalya, John Cena, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Charlotte Flair, Bayley  
Boyfriend: Fandango  
Former Friend: Seth Rollins  
Enemies: Summer Rae, Sasha Banks


	2. In the Beginning

I had to change this match result because it went with the story.

~ 5 months ago ~

“JBL, do you really think that Seth Rollins can beat Brock Lesnar and John Cena?”  
“I think that if you have The Authority in your corner, you can do anything you want.” JBL answered.  
I watched as Seth Rollins Curb Stomped Brock Lesnar into the mat. John Cena came up behind Rollins and gave him an Attitude Adjustment and went for the pin.  
“1, 2…”  
The ref was pulled out of the ring by Kane. John Cena went outside the ring and started attacking Kane. Seth was trying to help Kane and got distracted, leaving an opening for Brock. Brock gave Seth a suplex and went for the pin but only then did he realize that there was no ref. Lesnar called for another ref. Another referee came from the back and was running down the ramp. But it was too late for Lesnar because Seth was on his feet and hit Lesnar with a chair in the back. The ref got in the ring and Seth delivered a Curb Stomp to Lesnar. Seth went for the pin.  
“1, 2, 3!”  
The bell rang and Seth’s music hit. Everyone was out of their seats.  
Michael Cole irrupted. “Rollins did it! Rollins has won the championship!”  
Seth celebrated in the ring. Seth Rollins was the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

~ Present Day ~

“Cassie.”  
I turned and saw Curtis (Fandango) with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
“Oh, Curtis. They’re beautiful. What’s the occasion?”  
“I’m taking you out tonight.”  
“You know I can’t. I have a lot to do before next week.”  
“Like?”  
“Like getting ready for RAW.”  
“You can do that Monday. Just go out with me. Just once.”  
I shook my head. “I have to rehearse lines.”  
“Ugh, Cassie. All you do is work anymore. I feel like I haven’t seen you in months.”  
I started walking towards the locker room and Curtis followed after me.  
“You are seeing me. Right now.”  
“You know what I mean, Cassie.”  
I turned towards him. “I know. It’s just, a lot for me right now. With commentary on RAW and SmackDown and then adding Main Event commentary too, it’s a lot of stuff I have to do. Look, I’ll tell you what, I’ll rehearse for an hour and then we can meet up and do whatever you want.”  
He looked suspicious. “Promise?”  
I nodded. “I promise.”  
He gave me a goofy grin before kissing me. “Then I’ll see you tonight.”  
“See you tonight.”  
Curtis walked off towards the male locker rooms and I went to the female’s. Curtis and I had been dating for a while now. I had always had an attraction to Curtis. He was funny and nice and don't forget to mention, hot. He meant a lot to me. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect guy. Even though my job was in the way of our relationship most of the time, I wouldn’t trade this job for the world. I had always been obsessed with professional wrestling. My dad was always a huge fan of it so I watched it regularly with him when I was a kid. Wrestling always brought me joy and even though I was bullied over it as a kid, I couldn’t help but enjoy the glamorous looking people on the t.v screen. I always wanted to be like those people and I became one. I studied long and hard and got a degree in journalism just to get where I am today and I am so glad I wasn’t one of the girls from my high school. All they focused on was boys and drinking. I skipped that part of my life so that I could live my dream of being in the WWE. And I don’t regret a second of it.  
“Cassie.”  
I looked and saw Ashley (Charlotte Flair) holding up an outfit that looked way too short and revealing to be clothes.  
“And what is that for?”  
“For you. Tonight.”  
“Um, no.”  
“Come on, Cassie. Picture it with me. You, Curtis, this dress. He wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off you.”  
“Yeah, because he would be trying to figure out how in the world this is considered clothing.”  
“Cassie, don’t get sarcastic. Come on, at least try it on.”  
“No, Ash. Just looking at it makes me feel uncomfortable.”  
I started to put on my makeup for Main Event.  
Ashley sat down and watched me in the mirror. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll wear it then.”  
“You go right ahead, Ashley. If you want to go around and look like a hooker, that is your business.”  
“You are so mean.”  
I laughed and so did she. Ashley was one of my best friends. We had spent a lot of time together back when she was on NXT. Ever since moving up to main roster, she had dominated the Diva's division, going as far as to be the current Diva's Champion. Ashley was one of the best Divas on the roster and one of my best friends. She held up the dress again.  
“I guess it is a pretty ridiculous dress looking at it again.”  
I nodded and started to put on my eyeliner.  
“But I did want something nice to wear. There is this guy who I used to date a long time ago. I want to show him what he is missing.”  
“Oh, really? Who?”  
“Colby Lopez.”  
I smeared the eyeliner down the side of my face as Ashley brought up his name. I wiped it off and restarted. Back when I was little and I got picked on by the other kids for liking wrestling, Colby was my protector. He would defend me in front of the other children in the playground and we became friends almost instantly. Our parents said we were joined at the hip. But as we got older and I focused more on school and he focused more on sports, we grew distant. People started messing with me again but instead of defending me, Colby would look the other way. We ignored each other’s presence and that’s how it had always been. I hadn’t even talked to Colby since high school and I tried to avoid him as much as possible if I could help it. He was someone from my past I didn’t want to get involved with anytime soon.  
"Ashley, I know you didn't date him.”  
“But I could have."  
I had told Ashley a little about my past with Colby and she had tried a couple of times to get me to talk to him but she knew I wouldn’t do it. This was another one of her ploys.  
"Ashley..."  
"Why won't you just talk to him?”  
“Because, you know why.”  
“I know he was a jerk to you in high school but he doesn’t seem that way now.”  
“Ashley, he may not be a jerk now but the fact is… there are more reasons to me not liking him than him just being a bully.” I finished my makeup and started to leave the locker room.  
“And you’ve never told me those reasons. Just make me understand why.” Ashley said as she followed me.  
“Ashley, I…”  
I exited the locker room and ran into someone, hard. We both fell backwards and we both fell to the floor. Whatever liquid the person had been carrying spilled all over me and I was drenched in a blue substance.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Hey, I’m sorry about that.”  
I looked from my dripping wet clothes and looked up at the person who hit me. I looked and saw dark brown eyes and the two toned hair I could recognize anywhere. He offered his hand to me to help me up.  
I immediately looked away and ignored his helping hand and stood. “It’s fine. It was an accident.”  
I started to walk back into the locker room.  
“Cass.”  
I stopped where I was. He hadn’t called me Cass in years. It was his nickname for me and I used to love it when he called me by it. But now, that name opened up wounds that I tried to keep closed.  
“I have to change. Sorry for running into you.”  
I opened the door and went into the room and closed the door as fast as I could. I would not reopen the past.


	3. On My Last Nerve

On Monday, I was walking to the curtains to enter the arena for RAW. My date with Curtis went well and I was happy. That was, until I saw Colby standing in front of the curtain. He was waiting for someone. Please let it not be me. I took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance. Colby smiled at me as I walked his way.  
“Cassie.”  
I ignored him as I walked past and stood in front of the curtain.  
“You aren’t going to talk to me?”  
I ignored him and messed on my phone.  
“Wow, Cass. Real mature. We can’t act like two adults here.”  
“I wasn’t the one who acted immature.”  
“Really? Because ignoring me makes you seem much older.”  
“I don’t have time for your games, Colby. So, if you don’t mind, I have a job to do.”  
I heard my music hit and I plastered on a smile before exiting out to the arena.

“Cassie, Tyson loves his wife. That’s why he always brings her out to ring.” JBL says as we watched the match.  
“JBL, don’t make up nonsense. Tyson doesn’t love Natalya. He uses her as his eye candy. That’s all.” I tell him.  
Michael smiles. “I have to agree with Cassie on this one, John.”  
“You two are the worst commentators in the history of this business. First Tyson is just using his wife and then you’re going to say that Seth Rollins doesn’t deserve to be champion.”  
“He doesn’t.”  
JBL threw his arms up in exasperation.  
“I’m sorry, John, but I don’t think a man is deserving of a championship if the only way he can be champion is by selling out his friends and cheating.”  
“She is right, you know.”  
“I don’t see how they can expect me to work with you two.”  
Michael and I laughed before watching the rest of the match. It was Tyson Kidd vs Seth Rollins. Seth won after Curb Stomping Tyson and getting the three count. Seth’s music hit and he grabbed a mic.  
“Cut the music.”  
The music stopped and I watched as he turned to the announce desk. What was he doing? This wasn’t in the script.  
“All throughout my matches, you keep talking crap about me.”  
Seth got out of the ring and walked over to the announce table. He stared me down. “You say I don’t deserve this championship? Huh? I won this championship whether you like it or not. I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and I deserve respect. I am the face of the WWE and the future of the company. You will show me respect.”  
I stood and took off my headset. Seth smirked and then I slapped him across the face. The crowd roared in cheers as I walked backstage. The segment ended with Seth looking embarrassed to be hit by me.

“You slapped Colby?”  
“Yep.”  
“Cassie, that wasn’t in the script.”  
“Neither was him getting in my face about me talking crap about him but he did it anyways.”  
“You could be fired.”  
“I guess we’ll see.”  
Ashley’s worried expression wiped off her face and it was replaced with a smile. “Whether you get fired or not, it was still awesome.”  
“Thanks.”  
I got a text from Steph that said to meet her in her office. There it was. I was probably going to get punished. I walked into Steph’s office and saw Paul and Colby too.  
‘What’s going on?”  
Steph smiled. “Have a seat.”  
I sat down.  
“You two pulled some stunt today.” Paul started.  
We both nodded.  
“But luckily, the fans really liked it. I don’t know whether to punish you or congratulate you. You two made it seem like you really hated each other.”  
We stayed silent.  
“So, instead of punishing you, I guess we can do something with this. The Creative Team has decided to pursue this further. Cassie, I understand that you are dating Curtis. And we need someone to fight Colby at Money in the Bank. So, we have decided to make the main event, Seth Rollins vs Fandango for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And have Curtis win the championship. And have you two hype up the match by doing segments together.”  
“What?!” Colby and I said in sync.  
Steph spoke next. “You two don’t seem too excited about this. Which is weird considering that we are pushing your boyfriend’s career, Cassie. And Colby, we are putting you in a story line that will help your match. We could always punish you, if that’s what you would prefer.”  
Colby sighed. “Fine, I’ll work with her.”  
Everyone looked to me. I would have to work with Colby, which I didn't like, but I wasn't going to let this cost me my job. “Yeah, sure, I’ll work with him.”  
“Fantastic! You two can go now.” Steph said.  
Colby and I left the office and I headed towards the female’s locker room.  
“Looks like you aren’t going to be able to ignore me now.”  
I stopped and turned towards him. He had a smirk on his face. Did Colby set it up so I would have to work with him?  
“Did you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Set it all up so I would have to work with you. You planned all of this, didn’t you?”  
“The slap really hurt, Cass. I always knew you had a temper.”  
“I can’t believe you would do that! This is my career. I know that you think you can go around and do whatever you want because you’re the favorite here but if you ever mess with my career again, you will pay.”  
“Ooh, I’m so scared of what little Cassie Peters could possibly do to me.” He said sarcastically.  
He chuckled. He was getting on my last nerve. I smiled and kicked him right between the legs.  
“Ow!” Colby screamed as he fell to the floor.  
“You’re right, I do have a temper. Hm.”  
I walked away leaving Colby on the floor. Little Cassie Peters was gone.


	4. Jon and Joe

“Cassie!”  
I looked and saw Jon (Dean) and Joe (Roman) walking towards me. Jon and Joe were some of the greatest guys I had ever met. They had been my friends since I met them one time when I was still at NXT. They had come down to scout some of the new talent and I hit it off quick with them. We hung out together when we could but since they were still friends with Colby, I tried to steer clear most of the time. They knew some of my past with Colby but not all of it and they also, like Ashley, didn’t understand why I couldn’t just forgive him.  
Jon and Joe stopped next to the treadmill I was walking on.  
“What’s up?”  
“Joe and I were going to get something to eat before we went to the arena. Ashley said you were down here.”  
“So, are you inviting me or are you just informing me of what you are doing?”  
Jon shook his head and Joe spoke up.  
“You know, some guys think that sarcasm thing is cute but we aren’t those guys.”  
“Who said I wanted to look cute for you two?”  
Jon smirked. “You should want to. I’m a catch.”  
“Oh, really? Surprising. Is that your opinion or did you just make that up?”  
Joe laughed and Jon stared me down.  
“You know, Joe?”  
“Hm?”  
“I think I’m getting a little bit tired of her insulting us.”  
“I think I am too.”  
Jon went over to Joe and the two pulled me off the treadmill.  
“Put me down!” I said, trying to sound angry but failing miserably as I laughed.  
“What are you two doing?”  
We all three looked and saw Colby staring at us like we were lunatics. Joe and Jon set me down.  
“Nothing, man. Just seeing if Cassie wanted to go with us.”  
“Colby’s going?” I asked.  
“Yeah, we thought it could be fun if we all went out to eat.”  
“Actually, I have something I have to do. But you guys have fun.” I told them as I grabbed my stuff.  
“Cassie…” Joe started.  
“No, it’s alright. I have to get ready for the show and do all this other stuff before tonight. You three have fun.”  
I walked out of the gym and got in the elevator. The doors were about to close when someone stopped them and got on. I knew who it was without even looking at them. The doors shut and the person pressed all of the buttons. The elevator started to go up the floors.  
“Are you going to tell me what I did to you or are you just going to ignore me the whole time?”  
“If you don’t know what you did then it doesn’t matter.”  
“It obviously matters to you.”  
“Colby, just forget it, alright? Go eat with Jon and Joe. I’m fine.”  
“Cassie, you aren’t making this easy. I just am trying to understand what I did to make you hate me so much.”  
“Please, just drop it.”  
The elevator stopped on my floor. I started to get off but Colby caught my arm.  
“Let go, Colby.”  
Colby let go and I got off on my floor. Angry tears flooded my eyes but I brushed them away before heading to my room.

I was sitting at the arena, going over my lines for the segment tonight. I had to slap Colby again after he said something rude to me. Part of me was excited to get to have my first segment but the other part was scared. I would have to see Colby and after our brief conversation in the elevator, all of the memories of my past came back to me and I had been crying about it for hours. My eyes were still puffy and red as I sat waiting.  
“Sorry, I’m late.” I heard Colby say as he arrived. The camera guy nodded and one of the members of The Creative Team handed him a script. Colby sat down next to me and started to read over his script. Colby talked it over with the guy and he handed the script back to him. As the camera man was setting up, it left Colby and me to sit in silence for a while.  
“I like the script. It seems ironic that you hate me in the script as much as you do in reality.”  
I stayed silent and pretended to read some more of the script. I felt Colby’s eyes on me. I kept trying to pretend I didn't notice but the heat of his eyes was too much to handle. I finally put down my script and looked at him.  
“What, Colby?”  
He looked concerned. “Have you been crying?”  
I quickly turned away. “No.”  
“Cassie…”  
“I’m fine, ok? Let’s just do this and get it over with.”  
I stood and put on more makeup around my eyes before standing in front of the camera. The camera man got everything set up and we started the segment.  
I pretended to fix my hair in the mirror and then Colby walked on camera, looking angry.  
I faked like I didn’t know he was there but sighed and put down my mirror. “What?”  
“You know what. You slap me last week and now your boyfriend has a title match with me?”  
“And you think I had something to do with it?”  
“Why else would Fandango get a title match?”  
“Maybe because he is a better wrestler than you are.”  
He laughed. “Wow. Fandango is a better wrestler than me? That is the funniest thing I have heard all night. Truly it is. Fandango couldn’t beat me even if he tried.”  
“Look, I’m sorry if you aren’t The Authority’s favorite anymore. I can’t help it if they see you for what you really are.”  
“Which is?”  
“A lowlife scumbag who sells out his best friends.”  
He laughed. “It doesn’t matter what you think I am. I’m winning championships. I’m a wrestler and your boyfriend is just a dancer. I’m the future of the business and in ten years, I will still be here. While you and your dancing boyfriend are dispensable.”  
He laughed again and I slapped him across the face before storming off. The cameras stopped rolling but I kept walking.


	5. Hero

Disclaimer: This chapter has an attack scene. I was just warning anyone who may have been in this situation. Read at your own risk.

"Cassie?"  
I didn't turn around to look at him. I knew who it was just by his presence.  
"I was just going to say that you did really well tonight."  
I turned around. "What do you want, Colby?"  
"To talk about everything. And to apologize to you."  
"And what would you need to apologize about?"  
"Whatever I did to make you so angry at me. We used to be best friends, Cassie. I want us to be friends again. And I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much but I want to make up for it."  
"That’s the problem. I don’t know if you can.”  
I packed up the rest of my things and started to walk out of the locker room.  
Colby grabbed my arm. “Cassie.”  
“I have to go.”  
“Fine. But I’m not done with this conversation yet.”  
“But I am.”  
I forced my arm out of his grip and walked out of the arena.

“Another, please.”  
After my conversation with Colby, old feelings came back again and instead of crying I decided what better way to repress my memories than having a drink. After I left the arena, I headed straight to the nearest bar and got really drunk. No one knew where I was and for once, I was at peace. I was happy. And there was no stupid Colby around to ruin my good mood.  
“Hey, sweetheart. Drinking alone?”  
“And what is it to you?” I slurred. Was I really that wasted?  
“I just think a pretty lady like you shouldn’t be drinking all by yourself. There could be dangerous men who could take advantage of that.”  
“Whatever. Thanks for the concern.”  
He sat down beside me. His whole body reeking of alcohol and desperation. “So, you got a boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“And he let you come here alone?”  
“It’s none of your business.”  
“I’m just looking out for you, doll.”  
“Look, I have a nice boyfriend, ok? I love him very much. You are very desperate and it’s really pathetic. So why don’t you run along and prey on some other trashed girl because I’m not falling for your games, man.”  
He looked angry but stood up from his seat and left. I, on the other hand, continued to drink my feelings away. I stayed like that for hours until the bartender cut me off and called me a cab. I paid my tab and left the bar, swaying from side to side, going towards where the cab was to pick me up.  
“You don’t look too good, sweetheart.”  
I turned and saw the desperate guy from the bar walking towards me. But this time, he had a few of his friends with him.  
“I told you already, I’m not interested.”  
“I’m not asking.” He said with a sly, disgusting smirk on his face.  
I started to back away from him as he came closer.  
“Stay away. Please.”  
“Oh, now you want to be nice? It’s a little too late for that.”  
I kept backing away but ran into someone. They pushed me down and I fell to the ground. I scraped my arms and legs and hit my head on the concrete leaving me with blood pouring from my skin. The men started to crowd around me. Two men lifted me up and the desperate man started to punch me. He hit me in the gut and I lost my breath.  
“Help! Please, someone!”  
The man put a hand over my mouth. “Sh, no need to scream. We aren’t going to hurt you. Well, maybe just a little.”  
He started to hit me again. I could feel blood pouring out where he hit me. This was how I was going to die, wasn't it? Tears started to run down my cheeks as I looked at the man with the scary eyes. Old memories flooded my mind but even those memories weren't as bad as this. I closed my eyes and prayed that it would be over quickly. I started being carried away and I started to fight back but I ran out of energy quickly and just gave up. I heard a car door open but I kept my eyes closed, hoping that maybe if I did, I could pretend that this wasn't happening. But suddenly, I was dropped to the ground and I heard men brawling. My lids snapped open and I saw group of unknown people start to beat up my attackers. I just sat and watched as my saviors, whoever they were, took out the entire group. The man who had been covering my mouth tried to run but one of my heroes went after him. The hero came back and my saviors crowded around me and came into view of the streetlamp above.  
Tears filled my eyes. “Colby.” I managed to get out, my voice sounding off.  
Colby’s expression was saddened and worried as he lifted me in his arms. “Take care of them. I’ll take Cassie back to the hotel.”  
I looked and saw that the other two men were Jon and Joe. I looked to both of them and they looked at me with expressions that looked scared and worried.  
“T-Thank you.”  
They just nodded and walked back to where the men were. Jon pulled out his phone, most likely calling the cops. I looked away and Colby carried me back to his car. He helped me into the passenger seat and buckled me in. I fell asleep quickly as Colby put the car in reverse and drove towards the hotel.


	6. Battle Scars

Colby carried me into the hotel and put me on the bed in his room. He went into the bathroom and got a first aid kit and brought it to the bed. He cleaned up my wounds on my legs and then on my arms.  
“Thank you, Colby.”  
He looked up into my eyes and I saw something I hadn’t ever seen in his eyes before, grief and guilt.  
“Don’t thank me.”  
“Why? You saved me.”  
“If I had just gone into the bar with you, you wouldn’t have been attacked in the first place.”  
“Did you follow me to the bar?”  
He didn’t answer.  
“I’m glad you did. It could’ve been a lot worse.”  
He slammed down the kit and stood, running his hands through his hair. “Why were you even there? Do you know how dangerous it is to go to a random bar alone without telling anyone where you are?” He asked me, his voice raising.  
“I’m sorry, Colby.” Tears started to fall from my eyes again.  
I felt Colby come up to me and wrap his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder and I could see blood from my head wound dripping onto his shirt but he never moved. He just held me there for a while. He bandaged up my head and I fell asleep in his bed. Later on in the night, I felt him crawl in next to me and wrap his arms around me and I felt safe and I never wanted him to let go.

I woke up the next morning feeling sore and waking up to Colby already gone. I got up and went to my room and showered. Everything from last night crept into my thoughts and I cried. I stood there thinking about what would have happened if Colby hadn’t been there. I tried to shake it out of my head. I had more important things to do than reflect on what might have happened. The important part of it all was that it didn’t happen and I could never repay Colby for saving me from that. I got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. I packed my things and headed downstairs to put my stuff in the car.  
“Cassie.”  
I turned and saw Curtis before me, his stare focused on the ground.  
“You heard.”  
He finally did look up at me, his eyes reflecting what I feared most, regret and sadness. He pulled me into his arms and I tried to keep the tears from falling.  
“Colby told me what happened. I’m so thankful that he was there.”  
I just nodded because I wasn’t sure if I could speak at that moment. We stood there for the longest time before I saw Jon and Joe heading towards the car. I wiped my eyes and plastered a smile on my face. Jon and Joe reacted to me like nothing had happened last night and I was thankful to them for that. Because one thing I’ve learned from the business, act like you’re ok. Even if you’re not.

We had just arrived at the hotel we were staying at for RAW. I was unpacking my things when I heard the familiar, rough voice from the doorway.  
"Cass?"  
I looked and saw my accusation to be correct. Colby stood in the doorway, looking at me with the same expression from last night. I took him in. I hadn't noticed it before but he had a lot of bruises all over his face and arms, the scars of last night.  
"Your face."  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it."  
I let it go, for now. "What do you need?"  
He came over and handed me some papers. "It's the new script for RAW. They asked us to rehearse before then."  
"Did they ask about your bruises?"  
"Yeah. I told them that I just got hit wrong in the ring."  
"And they believed you?"  
"No. But they didn't press me further about it."  
As he was closer now, I took the bruises in. They looked really bad.  
"You look awful, Colby." I said as I turned his head to inspect the bruises further.  
He turned away from me. "It's nothing, really."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Cassie, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just read up, ok? I can't have you messing up our lines on live t.v."  
He walked away from me then. He was avoiding me. Playing the jerk, it's what Colby did best.


	7. Scorned

"Seth Rollins, you really think you can beat Fandango? You couldn't even beat John Cena and Brock Lesnar without help to win the title in the first place."  
He smirked. "I could beat Fandango without help and with my hand tied behind my back. I'm better than him and he won't beat me."  
"Hand tied behind your back, huh? Well, why don't we see about that?"  
"What?"  
"The stipulation. If you think you can beat my boyfriend with your hand tied behind your back, make that the stipulation."  
"Sweetheart, if you think that I would actually make that the stipulation, you're out of your mind."  
He started to walk out of the ring.  
"You're scared."  
He looked back at me. "What?"  
"You're scared that you could lose. I thought you said you could beat Fandango with your hand tied behind your back. Does this mean you can't?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"It's ok if you're scared, Seth. I wouldn't want to fight a man who is 10 times the wrestler that you are."  
"What did you say to me?"  
"You heard me, Rollins. You can't beat him."  
"You want me to put the stipulation? You really want me to put the stipulation?"  
"Only if you aren't scared."  
"Fine. Fine! At Money in the Bank, I will have my hand tied behind my back!"  
The crowd cheered.  
"Thank you."  
I started to walk out of the ring.  
"But first, you have to give me something in return."  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
"If I win, you have to go out with me."  
I scoffed. "Wow, cocky and stupid. What makes you think that I would ever go out with someone like you?"  
"Are you scared your boyfriend might lose?"  
"No, I'm not actually."  
"Then put on the stipulation."  
"Fine. But it isn't going to happen."  
He smirked. "We'll see about that."  
Colby exited the ring and our segment ended. I got out and went backstage. I couldn't find Colby anywhere. He was avoiding me. And I knew why. It's because of me. It was all my fault that he had those bruises. I wanted to thank him again for saving my life. Him helping me...it brought back old memories of him, the good ones. The ones that were always overshadowed by the bad ones. But he was avoiding me. I would too if the person I saved was the cause of me getting me in trouble with my boss.  
"Cassie?"  
I saw Joe and I put Colby out of my mind and plastered a smile on my face. I followed Joe out to the car and climbed in the passenger seat.  
"Where did Colby go after our segment?"  
"Not sure. I saw him walking away after he came backstage but after that, I'm not sure."  
I nodded. Was Colby mad at me? Did he downplay what happened with the WWE and his bruises? Did he get in trouble because of me? I pulled out my phone and texted him.  
Are you angry?  
No reply.  
Did I do something wrong?  
No reply.  
Is this because of last night? Did I get you in trouble? Why are you avoiding me?  
No reply.  
I'm sorry, Colby.  
I put my phone away and fell asleep as we headed towards SmackDown.

I saw Colby when we arrived at the hotel and he was with some girl. I looked closer and saw it was Danielle (Summer Rae). Me and Danielle never really got along. She never really liked me because I was dating her best friend. Seeing her with Colby, standing close to him, laughing and talking and her rubbing his arm, it made me angry. Why was I angry though? It's not like Colby couldn't have a girlfriend. Right? Colby turned around and saw me watching him. He turned away and went back to talking to Danielle. Well, I guess high school Colby was back. Well, it was fun while it lasted. And just when I was starting to like him again.


	8. Games

I got a knock on my door early in the morning and saw Colby on the other side. I answered, not exactly sure what he wanted.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to apologize for ignoring your texts. I just wasn't in the mood to talk."  
You seemed pretty in the mood to talk to Danielle. "It's ok."  
"I want to make it up to you. Let's go to the gym and then I will take you out for lunch."  
"I don't know..."  
"Please. I'll pay."  
I sighed. "Fine."  
"Ok, get dressed and meet me at the gym across the street."  
Colby left and I got dressed. Why did I agree to this?

I walked in to the gym but there were not many people there. Colby told me to meet him at the basketball court that was at the back of the gym. I walked in and saw Colby shooting a basketball at the free throw line.  
"So, you got me here. What are we doing?"  
Colby looked over and smiled when he saw me. "You look nice." He threw the basketball at me and I caught it in my hands. "Let's have a game of basketball. We used to play all the time when we were little."  
"Yeah but that was a long time ago and I was never very good. I don't even think I really ever knew how to throw a basketball properly."  
"Here, let me show you then." I raised a brow but walked over to him. "Ok, try throwing the ball."  
I stood at the free throw line and tried to shoot the ball into the hoop. I missed it completely.  
"Ok, that was bad."  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically.  
"Here." Colby stood behind me and put his arms around me. He put his hands on mine and helped me throw the ball. "Just throw at this angle. Use your wrists."  
I threw the ball and it went into the hoop.  
"You did it!"  
I shrugged out of his hold and went to go get the basketball. That was awkward. I threw the basketball at him.   
"You ready for a game now?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Colby dribbled the ball and we started to play a game. I think he was letting me win.  
"Come on, Colby. I thought you were an athletic master."  
"I am."  
"Then why do you suck at this so badly?"  
He laughed. "Oh, you think I suck at basketball?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
He stepped up his game a little bit but he was still bad. Yep, totally letting me win. I threw the ball into the hoop and I won and cheered.  
"In your face, Colby!"  
"Oh, I let you win."  
"Oh, really? Or maybe you're just bad at basketball."  
"Oh, yeah?"  
He grabbed me from behind and lifted me.  
"Put me down, Colby!" I tried to sound mad but I ended up giggling instead.  
Colby put me down and I fought out of his grip. As soon as he put me down, I turned around and his face was inches from mine. There was this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I was sick or something. Colby leaned towards me. Was he going to kiss me? As he was just inches from my lips, he grabbed the ball and laughed.  
How embarrassing. I felt like I may have wanted to kiss him. I got angry. Not at him but at myself. Why was I falling for his stupid games and tricks? I walked out and started towards the entrance of the gym. I had to get out of here. I had to be sick. That was the only explanation. There was absolutely no way that I would want to kiss Colby Lopez.  
"Cassie! Hey, Cassie. Wait up."  
I ignored him and just kept walking. I felt a hand on my arm and Colby turned me towards him. "What's wrong? What did I do this time? We were having fun and then you just stormed out."  
"We weren't having fun, Colby."  
"Really? Because it sure seemed like it to me."  
I had to get away from him. "I just don't feel well, ok?"  
"Oh. Well, I'll help you back to the hotel and take care of you then."  
"No, that's not necessary."  
"Cass, please. Come on, let me help you."  
I sighed. "Fine. You can help me back to my room but that's it."  
He nodded and put his arm around me as we walked back to the hotel. The feeling in my stomach was back. What was wrong with me? Colby opened my door and let me in.  
"Thanks."  
I shut the door and lay down on my bed. I started to fall asleep but heard a knock at my door about twenty minutes later. I went to see who it was and I saw Colby with two plastic bags in his hands. I let him in.  
"I got some ginger ale, some crackers and some medicine."  
"What?"  
"You're sick. So I got you some stuff."  
"Colby, really, I'll be fine."  
"Get in bed. I'm going to take care of you."  
"No, really. I'm fine. Thank you for the stuff. I will pay you back. Please go. You have to get ready for SmackDown and so do I."  
"Cassie. Bed now."  
I sighed. He wasn't going to let this go. I crawled into bed and watched as he opened the ginger ale and dispensed the medicine. He came over to the bed and set the things down before going to my bathroom. I threw the pills into the bedside table drawer so it looked like I had taken them and waited for him to come back. He came back to the bed with a wet washcloth and sat down next to me. I lay down and he put the washcloth on my head.  
"I don't have a fever, Colby. I'm really not that sick."  
"Still, I want to make sure you're ok."  
He took the washcloth off my head and lay down beside me. He pushed my hair back from my forehead and petted my hair. I didn't want him touching me. It was making me feel nauseated again. But at the same time, I didn't want him to stop. And at that time, I was thankful for the ginger ale.

A little while later, Colby left to go get ready for SmackDown. I got up and got dressed. Colby picked me up and we left to the arena. Joe and Jon rode with us.  
"Are you feeling better, Cassie?" Colby asked me.  
"Yeah, much better."  
Jon looked confused. "Were you sick?"  
"I just had a stomach ache. No big deal."  
Joe looked back at me. "If you're sick, you shouldn't be going to SmackDown."  
"Guys, I'm fine. Colby took good care of me and now I'm ok."  
All three boys looked at me confused.  
"What?"  
"I just didn't know you two were friends." Joe said.  
"Yeah, you insult me all the time." Colby chimed in.  
"Well, I'm not insulting you now."  
And why wasn't I? I was mad at Colby before and after one day, I wasn't anymore?  
"Well, thanks, Cass." Colby said and smiled at me.  
The feeling came back into my stomach. And what was with this feeling in my stomach? These were the questions I needed answers too. I turned away from Colby and watched out the window as we drove to the arena.  
We arrived at SmackDown and Colby helped me out of the car. As I was stepping out, I tripped. I started to fall but Colby caught me and I fell in his arms. Immediately, I got away from him and ran off backstage. My heart was beating fast in my chest and I passed it off as adrenaline from almost falling. But some part of me thought that adrenaline wasn't the case. I shook it off and went to hair and makeup. I was to do a backstage interview tonight before doing commentary. And my interview was with Danielle. Wow, my night could not get any worse.

"So, Summer. You have a championship opportunity tonight. You will have to be in Diva's Battle Royal to win the spot as number one contender. Do you think you can win?"  
Danielle flipped her hair. "I know I can. Because I am the best Diva in that locker room. No one is going to stand in my way of becoming Divas Champion."  
Ashley came on to the set and she held up her title and smirked at Danielle. Danielle pushed Ashley and the two fought. But accidents happen in a workplace like this and as Danielle went to punch Ashley, she hit me on accident and I fell to the ground.  
The two Divas walked off the set and the cameras went off of me and back to SmackDown.  
"Cassie!"  
I looked up and saw Colby running towards the interview area. Colby pushed through the crowd of people and picked me up. He carried me to the trainer's room to have me looked at. This moment made me remember one day in kindergarten, the day I met Colby Lopez. I was getting pushed around and Colby came over and defended me. He told the kids to leave me alone. One of the kids was a second grader boy who liked to pull my hair sometimes. He pushed Colby but then Colby punched him in the face. He had a bruise on his face for weeks. I had never gotten hit in the face. I always was curious what it must have felt like for that boy. Well, now I did know what it felt like. And it sucked. The doctor checked me out. He told me I got hit pretty hard. My face was some what swollen and I was bleeding. It hurt. The doctor left but Colby stayed. I put an ice pack on where I had been hit and looked at Colby.  
"You need to leave. You have a match."  
"I know, I'm just worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Because it looks bad, Cass. Really bad. And you aren't used to taking a hit like some of these people here."  
"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm fine. I just need to heal."  
"Ok, I'm going to go. But right after my match, I'm coming back here to help you. You can ride with me back to the hotel."  
"Colby, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I can just get a ride with someone else."  
"No, you are going with me. I'll get your stuff put in the car."  
I sighed. "Don't worry about it, ok? I don't need you worrying about me. I've survived years without you. Just leave it alone."  
I walked out of the trainer's room. WWE gave me the night off and I went back to the hotel.


	9. Backstory

~ 11 years ago ~

"So, Cassie Peters? You still hanging around the library?"  
I looked to see Skylar and two of her cheerleader friends.  
"What is it to you?"  
"I just thought it would be fun to get you out of here. Get you a makeover. Get you a boyfriend."  
"No thanks."  
"Aw, come on. It could be fun. We could make you look nice. Take you to a party."  
"Parties aren't my thing."  
"Really? Colby is going to be there."  
His name piqued my interest. Colby and I hadn't talked for a while, since middle school. He told me he couldn't hang around me anymore. I thought that it was just a phase but he stuck to his plan of not being my friend. But that didn't mean I didn't want to be his. The truth was, I liked Colby. But not just as a friend. I liked Colby more than that. And these cheerleaders probably knew that too.  
"Come on, Cassie. If Colby sees you how we make you up, he'll totally fall for you."  
I knew Skylar. She hated me. She hated the fact that I was always Colby's friend back in the past. Truth was, Skylar, Colby and I had all been friends once but Skylar moved on from us to cheerleading and she wanted Colby to leave me and be with her but he stayed with me. That's why she couldn't stand me. But then Colby left me a while later and started dating Skylar in high school. They had been together for almost three years. Colby had broken up with her recently and I knew that she had been trying to get back at him ever since. Using me to get her revenge on him was like icing on the cake.  
"Sorry, I have a test tomorrow. I can't go."  
I stood up and tried to walk away.  
"Did we say we were taking no as an answer? Because we aren't."  
"Please. I don't want to go."  
They grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me to the girls bathroom. "It will be fun, Cassie. We promise."  
"You really aren't giving me a choice?"  
"No, now get in there and change into this."  
They handed me a dress. I changed into it and they did my hair and makeup. When they were finished, they surveyed their work.  
"Wow, you're actually pretty when you try."  
"Thank you?"  
"Here. Wear this too."  
She handed me a jacket, one I clearly recognized. It was a jacket I had gotten from Colby for my 12th birthday. It didn't even fit me anymore but I still kept the old thing.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"From your house."  
Skylar knew what this jacket was. She knew it was from Colby. She was there the day that he gave it to me. She knew how much it meant to me.  
"Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the party."  
They dragged me to their car and drove me to the party. I had a bad feeling about this.

When we arrived at the party, there were tons of people all around the house. Girls dancing on guys and people getting drunk was all around me. I felt uncomfortable here. Why didn't I try to fight back or something? I looked around the party, trying to spot the alleged Colby that was supposed to be here and when I did, I didn't like what I saw. Colby was drinking and dancing way to close to a girl for it to be considered dancing.  
"Colby! We brought a surprise for you!" Skylar yelled.  
Colby and a bunch of others looked to where we were standing and there was a mixed reaction. The other people at the party were confused while Colby, well, let's just say he was definitely surprised. I felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing stare.  
"Cassie?" He looked from me to Skylar. "What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean? Don't you like her like this? Doesn't she look pretty?"  
"No, she doesn't. Take her home."  
Tears threatened to spill over at his words.  
"But we just got here. We thought you would be happy we brought your little friend to the party. If you aren't, I guess we can find someone else who is. Christian!"  
A large man who went by the name of Christian pushed through the crowd to me. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me through the crowd of people. I knew Christian from seeing him wrestle. He was one of Colby's best friends. Christian led me to the side of the pool. A crowd had followed us outside. What was going on?  
Skylar came up to me. "Since Colby doesn't seem to want you, it was time we put you in your place. You've been hanging on to Colby for years, following him around like some lost puppy. Can't you see he doesn't want you anymore?"  
"I know that."  
"Obviously, you don't. Colby!"  
Colby came outside and went to where we were. "What are you doing?"  
"We brought Cassie here because we know something that you don't. See, Cassie is in love with you."  
"So?"  
"So, she doesn't belong. I understand that you two were friends but you dumped her a long time ago. But I don't think she gets the picture. We want to prove it to her. Christian."  
Christian picked me up and held me over the pool.  
"Cassie, if Colby actually cares, he'll tell us to stop from dropping you into the pool." She turned to Colby. "Colby? Should we drop her into the pool?"  
"Come on, this is enough." I could see a hint of fear in his eyes. He knew what I knew, I couldn't swim.  
"You didn't answer my question. You told me that you wanted her to not follow you around anymore. I'm taking care of it. Should we drop her?"  
Colby looked from me to Skylar. "Does it look like I care? She isn't my problem."  
Colby walked away and I was dropped into the cold water below.


	10. Backstory (Colby's POV)

I left the party feeling a little bit drunk. After what happened with Cassie, the party wasn't fun anymore. I was driving back to my house when I see a girl in a pink dress and soaked walking on the sidewalk. Crap. I slowed the car down so that I'm was driving at her pace.  
"Cassie?"  
She doesn't look over at me, she just keeps walking.  
"Cassie, I'm sorry, ok? It's just my friends being jerks, alright? Come on, let me give you a ride home."  
She again ignores me as though I'm not even there. She huddles into a jacket that I clearly recognize. It's one I got her for her birthday back in middle school. Why has she kept it around all these years? It doesn't even fit her anymore.  
"Cass."  
She stops walking and I hit the brakes.  
I hear her mumble something.  
"What?"  
She says it again but I still don't catch it.  
"What?"  
"I said, don't call me that!"  
"Oh, why? It's what I've always called you.”  
“You don’t get to anymore.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because you called me that because we were friends.”  
She started walking again and I went at her pace.  
“So we aren’t friends anymore?”  
“No.”  
“And why not?”  
She stopped and I slammed on my brakes once more. She turned to me and I wished I hadn’t stopped the car.  
Tears filled her eyes. “You let them bully me for four years. You pretended like I didn’t matter to you anymore. I was tortured for four years by you and yet, for some reason I can’t explain, I still cared about you. No matter how hard I tried to hate you, I couldn’t do it. You meant too much to me. I thought that this was just a thing you were going through and that you would return back to the same old Colby I knew and liked. But I’ve realized, after tonight, that you’ll never change. You let them throw me into a pool. You know that I can't swim. I had to have random strangers help me out of there...just leave me alone, Colby.”  
She started walking again and I sat there, watching her walk away. That’s it. I climbed out of my car and took off my jacket. She was going to freeze to death if she stayed out here any longer. I ran to her and threw my jacket over her.  
“Hey!” She protested as I led her to my car and forced her into the passenger seat. I got in the driver’s side and hit the gas.  
“This can be considered kidnapping.”  
“I would rather be jailed for kidnapping than let you freeze to death outside.”  
She sat back in her seat and cuddled into my jacket. She watched out the window, staying silent the whole way back. I drove her to her house and she handed me my jacket back.  
“Thank you.” She said as she forced her eyes to the ground.  
“Yep.”  
She started to walk to her front door.  
“And Cassie.”  
She looked back over her shoulder at me. “What?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
She didn’t say a word. Instead, she turned around and walked into her house. The Cassie Peters I had known was gone. I had killed her.


	11. Past Comes Back to Haunt You

“So, Colby is dating Danielle?”  
Jon and Joe came by after SmackDown to check on me. They had to leave early in the morning to go to RAW and SmackDown but I was staying behind until next week. Colby and Curtis were also staying behind until next week as well.   
“If he is, I didn’t know about it. Jon, do you know anything?”  
“Nope. I didn’t hear anything about it.” Jon looked at me, his signature smirk appearing on his face. “Why did you want to know?”  
“Just curious.”  
“No, that’s not it. Is our little Cassie jealous?”  
“Um, no. Why would I be jealous?”  
“Jon’s right. You seem to be pretty tense and you and Colby have been getting closer it seems.”  
“As both of you know, Colby and I being friends is a lost cause. Colby bullied me all though out high school.”  
“And you still hold that grudge? I don’t believe it. There is something else going on, Cassie.”  
But they couldn’t know about it. “No, there isn’t anything else going on.”  
Jon looked at me, like he wanted to say more but he let it go. They left soon after that and I went to bed. I looked across the room and saw a familiar material on the desk chair. I went over to it and I lifted it up and recognized the jacket from anywhere. Colby’s jacket. He must have left it when he came to take care of me when I sick. He must have forgotten about it. The familiar scent of Colby still rested on it and part of me remembered when this jacket always adorned him. Now, it was thrown away and forgotten. Just like me.

I went to my hotel room and slept like I never had before. I don’t know if I was physically or just emotionally tired but I either way, I fell asleep fast. I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time. I got dressed and went out to go to breakfast but I saw someone I didn’t expect to see at the front counter and turned around to go back to my room.  
“Just the person I wanted to see.”  
I stopped in my tracks and my heart rate picked up speed. I wanted to walk away but I was frozen.  
“You’re not going to say hi to me, Cassie?”  
I turned around. Now, it was inevitable to avoid his presence.  
“Jason.”  
“You’ve gotten prettier since the last time I saw you. Oh, and you have a bruise on your eye. So, I guess some things haven't changed. How have you been?”  
“Don’t act like you care.”  
“Dylan does.”  
The name rocked me to my core.  
“I don’t care about him.”  
“Really? You aren’t even going to ask how he’s doing?”  
“No, because he is right where he belongs, behind bars.”  
I turned to walk away but Jason grabbed my wrist.  
“Let go of me.”  
“Dylan’s missed you, Cassie. And you put him in prison. He doesn’t like that very much. And yet, for some reason, he’s still in love with you. But that doesn’t mean he won’t still want revenge against you for treating him like you did.”  
His grip became stronger.  
“Let go.”  
I felt an arm come around me.  
“Is there a problem here?”  
I looked over and saw Colby staring down the man bruising my wrist.  
“Just old friends. Why don’t you get lost? It’s none of your business.”  
Colby stepped in front of me and pulled Jason’s hand off of my wrist. “You made it my business when you started bruising my girlfriend.”  
“Girlfriend, huh? Interesting, Cassie. After Dylan, I’m surprised you even started dating again.”  
“Well, she is and if you don’t leave now, you’ll regret it.”  
Colby pushed Jason and he fell back a few steps.  
“Wait, I recognize you. Are you Colby?”  
I lost my breath. Colby, please don’t say anything.  
“And what’s it to you if I am?”  
Jason laughed. “Well, Dylan is going to hear about this.”  
“Tell Dylan whatever you want. He can’t hurt me anymore.” I told him, my voice sounding nothing like my own.  
Jason smirked. “Yet.”  
Jason left and I was left alone with Colby in the lobby. Colby stood in front of me until we saw Jason’s car leave the parking lot. As soon as his car vanished from sight, Colby turned to me.  
“Who’s Dylan?”  
“It’s no one. Just forget about it. Thank you for saving me there. I have to go.”  
I started to walk away when Colby grabbed my wrist.  
“Ah!”  
Colby dropped my wrist and examined it. “It’s swollen.”  
I tried to pull away but he didn’t let me. Instead, he took me to his room and grabbed me ice, setting it on my wrist. I lay down on his bed, trying to get images of Dylan out of my mind.  
“Are you going to tell me who Dylan is now?”  
“No one. Just don’t worry about it. Thank you again for what you did back there and for now. I’ll leave you be.”  
I tried to stand but he pushed me back down on the bed. “Who is he?”  
“You don’t need to know.”  
“Is it because I’m not your friend anymore? Is that it? Don’t you think this grudge is a little excessive?”  
“I wouldn’t even tell my best friends who Dylan is.”  
“Who is he?”  
“Colby…”  
“I’m going to keep asking. Who is he?”  
I tried to stand again but he had a tight hold on me. “Why do you need to know?”  
“Because I just saved you. You should tell me what I saved you from.”  
“Colby…”  
“If you don’t want to tell me who he is, fine, don’t tell me. But answer a couple of questions.”  
“…Ok.”  
“Is he after you?”  
“…Yes.”  
“Is he dangerous?”  
“Not at the moment.”  
“Where is he now?”  
“…In a state penitentiary.”  
“Who was that guy I just met?”  
“Jason. He is Dylan’s best friend.”  
“Is Jason dangerous?”  
“Can be. Especially if it involves Dylan.”  
“Could he be after you?”  
“Probably. But I don’t know what Dylan’s plans are. If Jason is back…”  
“What?”  
“It could mean that Dylan could be getting out soon.”  
“So this Jason guy is a threat to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok.”  
He nodded and stood from the bed.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to find him and I’m going to make sure he isn’t a threat anymore.”  
“Colby.”  
I followed after him. I had never seen Colby this mad. I could tell he was angry but at the same time, he was completely calm. He got in his car and I tried to get into the passenger side but Colby locked the doors and drove out of the parking lot.  
“Colby!”  
But it was too late. Colby was gone. And if he got hurt, it would be my fault. Again.

I got a knock at the door a couple of hours later. It was Curtis. I had asked him to go and look for Colby while I stayed here and waited for him.  
“Any news?”   
He shook his head. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok. Thanks for trying.”  
“Yeah.”  
I smiled and kissed him and he left. Where was Colby? Was he dead? Was he hurt? Did he get kidnapped? These were the thoughts that ran around my head as I waited for him to return. A few more hours later, the clock read four a.m. Colby still hadn’t come back. I was getting restless every hour. I was sitting out in the lobby so if Colby did return, I would see him. Finally, at five a.m, a hot headed Colby came through the sliding doors. He looked ok on first glance but then I saw blood and bruises on his body. He still looked like he wanted to punch something.  
“Colby?”  
His angry stare turned to me and when it did, his expression softened.  
“What are you doing up this early?”  
I went up to him and slapped him in the face.  
“Wha-?”  
“That’s all you have to say? I waited for you all night! I thought you might be dead! Are you crazy! You could’ve been hurt or worse! I can’t believe you would put me through all this! What were you thinking?!”  
And then Colby did the most unexpected thing of all. He kissed me.


	12. Cassie (Colby's POV)

Who was this guy? Thinking he could threaten her and get away with it? She said that he was dangerous and that’s all I needed to know. I found his car in front of a bar after a couple of hours of driving around aimlessly. He was talking to some guys, smiling and laughing. It sickened me to my core. I parked my car and jumped out and threw him into the brick building behind him.  
“How dare you mess with Cassie! Who do you think you are?”  
“Whoa, chill. Alright? I’m not going to hurt her.”  
“Oh, yeah? Well, I’ll make sure of that.”  
I punched him in this face and threw him on the ground. I started kicking him in the stomach, making blood spew from his mouth. I heard the bar door open and five guys came storming out. They grabbed me and started beating the crap out of me but not before I got some shots on them. A brawl started and though I focused on the men before me, I was still aware of the man I came to find. He was still on the ground but he was starting to stand. I pushed the guys off of me and attacked Jason. I started beating his face in, trying to rearrange it so you couldn’t recognize him anymore. The men grabbed me and they beat me up once more. Cop sirens were heard loudly and the men dropped me, picking up Jason in the process, running away from the red and blue lights.  
“I’ll find you! If you come anywhere near Cassie again, I’ll kill you!”  
The cops picked me up and threw me against the police car. They questioned me and I was arrested.

“You got arrested?”  
I met Curtis at the bottom of the stairs. I asked him to come pick me up. I made bail and the charges were dropped but I was still in jail for three hours.  
“Just…just don’t tell Cassie.”  
“Don’t plan on it. I need to get you back to the hotel. Cassie has been worried sick. She had me running around town looking for you.”  
“Really?” For some reason, this made me feel better. She was worried about me?  
“Get in. She has been waiting all night until you got back.”  
I slid into the passenger side and Curtis started the car.  
“Thank you for coming and getting me.”  
“I’m not doing this for you. It’s for Cassie. And I’m letting you know, right here, right now. I love her very much. And I know about what you did to her. And I appreciate all that you’ve done for her but I’ve been supportive of her and have stuck by her while you haven’t. So, if you think I’m just going to let you swoop in and be the hero and try to take her from me, you’re very wrong. I love that woman and I’m going to fight for her.”  
“What? You think I’m into Cassie? Dude, no. Cassie is my friend. Nothing more than that. So don’t worry about it.”  
“I don’t believe you. And even if I did, it still doesn’t change the fact that I see how she looks at you. And I know you’ve hurt her in the past and I will take action if you hurt her again.”  
“I’m not going too.”  
Curtis still looked suspicious as we drove back to the hotel. When we arrived, I was suddenly angry. All the feelings of Cassie and I’s past came rushing back. I treated her like crap. But that wasn’t me anymore. I had changed. Why couldn’t Curtis see that? And me, be into Cassie? No, I don’t think so. I don’t think I could ever like Cassie that way. So, how could that guy even try and have that conversation with me? Ugh, really? This was making me even angrier than I already was! I stormed through the hotel lobby doors.  
“Colby?”  
Who could it be now? I didn’t want to deal with anyone else today. I turned my angry glare to where the voice came from and saw a worried Cassie standing and looking at me. She looked so scared. I just wanted to take that expression away and never see it on her face again. I softened my expression and I watched as her tension released. I remembered Curtis telling me that she had been up but why hadn’t she gone to bed yet?  
“What are you doing up this early?”  
Her expression switched a little bit and she walked over to me and slapped me in the face.  
I was shocked. “Wha-?”  
“That’s all you have to say? I waited for you all night! I thought you might be dead! Are you crazy! You could’ve been hurt or worse! I can’t believe you would put me through all this! What were you thinking?!”  
And the next thing I did, I wasn’t sure why I did it. I don’t know if I just wanted her to stop screaming at me or if what Curtis said was right, I wasn’t sure. But, I pulled her to me anyways and kissed her.


	13. Professionals

I pushed Colby off of me.  
“What the heck are you doing?”  
He looked as confused as I felt.  
“Answer me!”   
He just stood there looking shocked.  
“Fine, don’t answer me. I don’t care. But for whatever reason you had, don’t have that reason again. I love Curtis. Don’t kiss me again.”  
I walked back to my hotel room and left Colby standing in the lobby. What was he thinking? He shows up all bruised and bloody and then kisses me? Why did he think he had any right to do that? I loved Curtis and he wanted to go and ruin it? This is why I never wanted to get involved with Colby Lopez again. He makes trouble for everyone around him. Especially for me. I sat on my bed for a few minutes contemplating what to do. I only had to be involved with Colby for another week or so. I could survive that, right? Yeah, I could. If I stick it out for another week and keep it strictly professional, I could make it. I heard a knock on the door and saw Colby on the other side. I answered it and Colby walked into the room.  
“I wanted to apologize for that.”  
“It’s ok. But from now on, this thing that is going on, it’s not going to happen anymore. We only have a couple more shows to do and then we never have to speak to each other again. Curtis wins the championship and that will be it. We can keep it strictly professional until then and then everything will be ok.”  
“I don’t want that, Cassie.”  
He looked at me with those brown eyes and they were sad. They pierced my core. I remember those eyes having such an affect on me and right now, they were doing it to me again.  
“Well, I do. We are co workers and that’s all we are ever going to be. That’s all we need to be. So, why don’t you run along and go be with your girlfriend or whatever she is to you and forget about me.”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“Danielle.”  
Colby laughed. “Oh, that. That was to make you jealous.”  
“Why would you need to make me jealous?”  
“Because, can’t you tell? I’m into you, Cassie.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“No, no. You can’t be. You’re not allowed to.”  
“I’m not allowed to?”  
“No, you’re not. I’m happy now, ok? I’m dating an amazing guy who loves me very much. You can’t ruin my life again, Colby.”  
“You say he is in love you. Question is, do you love him?”  
Did I? I said I did but as I stared at the man before me, I started questioning everything. “Just leave, Colby. I’ll see you Monday.”  
“Cass…”  
“Leave.”  
Colby nodded and walked out the door and hopefully, out of my life. It’s not that I didn’t love Colby but him getting hurt because of me was too much to handle. I wouldn’t let that man get hurt anymore.

I went to RAW on Monday and Colby was nowhere to be found. We had a segment together and yet, he wasn’t here. He didn’t even show up. We had to end up canceling the segment. What was he doing? He was the one who started all this in the first place and then he doesn’t even show up to work? After RAW, I went back to the hotel and found Colby at the pool all by himself.  
“Are you having a relaxing time?”  
He looked up at me and laughed. “I am actually.”  
“You didn’t come to work.”  
“Didn’t feel like it.”  
I scoffed. “Didn’t feel like it? Wow, great answer. But the fact is Colby, you needed to be there. It wasn’t just your career on the line, it was mine too. Because of you, we had to cancel the segment.”  
“Oh, and why am I supposed to care about your career? We’re just co workers, Cassie. What happens with your career is none of my business.”  
“It is when you’re the one who could get me fired!”  
“Does it look like I care? You aren’t my problem. Not anymore.”  
My breath caught in my throat. He had said words like these before.  
“Just…show up to SmackDown.”  
“I don’t know if I can. I may have something else going on.”  
“You will show up even if I have to drag you there.”  
I started to walk out.  
“You can’t force me to go.”  
“I can and I will.”  
“I would like to see you try. You can’t even force me out of this pool.”  
I turned back to him. “I can’t? Well, you’re very wrong about that.”  
He raised a brow at me. I took my phone out and put it on the table. I took off my jewelry and set it down next to it. I put my shoes on the ground and went to the edge of the water.  
“Cassie, what’re doing?” Colby asked me cautiously.  
“Forcing you to get out of the pool.”  
“Cassie.”  
And I jumped into the water.

The next thing I know, I am seeing Colby before me, his hair soaked and looking scared. After I jumped into the water, I had flashbacks to when I was a kid. I was drowning and couldn’t swim. I was calling for help but no one came to help me. But Colby had seen me and helped me out of the water. After that, I never went back into the water again. I didn't know how to swim either. I was too scared of it.  
“Colby?”  
Colby’s face relaxed. “Yeah, I’m here.”  
“See, I forced you out of the pool.”  
His relaxed expression turned into anger. “Do not ever do that again.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
He looked like he wanted to stay angry but he was trying really hard to. He picked me up and put a towel around me. He picked up my stuff and then picked me up in his arms and carried me to his room. He gave me some of his clothes and told me to go and change. I did as I was told and changed. His clothes were huge on me. His scent was everywhere on the fabric. I walked out and saw Colby lying on the bed. His expression had relaxed a little and I was glad for that.  
“Thank you. I’m going to leave now. I’ll return the clothes to you tomorrow.”  
I started to walk away.  
“Cass, can we not do this anymore?”  
“Do what?”  
“This whole ‘only co workers’ thing.”  
“No, we can’t stop doing that.”  
“Why?”  
Because I might be falling for you again. “Because, it’s just too much. I’ll see you tomorrow or I’ll jump in the pool again.”  
I grabbed my clothes and headed out the door.


	14. Money in the Bank

Colby had shown up to SmackDown and we did the segment but afterwards, he had done as I said. He left. We didn't talk after the segment. He pretended not to notice me and I was happy for that. Tonight was the championship match and so, after tonight, Curtis would be crowned champion and I wouldn't have to be around Colby anymore. Part of me was glad. I loved this. I could be with Curtis and no longer worry about any interference of Colby. But the other part of me was sad because I knew I would miss that two toned dork. I saw Colby walking towards the curtains.  
“Good luck out there.”  
He didn’t even acknowledge me. His music hit and he exited into the arena.  
Curtis met up with me before the match.  
"You nervous?"  
"Yeah." He wouldn't even look at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"It doesn't look like nothing. Are you ok?" Something was up.  
"Yeah, everything is fine. It's probably just nerves."  
He smiled at me but I was still suspicious. What was going on? Curtis took my hand and we went into the arena together. Curtis got into the ring and I stood at ringside.  
“Introducing first, the challenger. From Tampa, Florida, weighing 244 pounds, Fandango!”  
The crowd cheered and I cheered with them.  
“And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 217 pounds. He is the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!”  
Colby held his championship above him and the crowd booed. The ref tied Colby’s arm around his back and the match began. Curtis went to attack Colby but he moved out of the way and kicked Curtis in the chest. He kept kicking him until the ref pulled him away. Something was wrong. Colby was usually never this angry in the ring. I tried to put it out of my mind and continued to watch the match. The two brawled. Colby kept having the upper hand throughout the match, almost landing a pinfall. They battled outside the ring a couple of times but always landed back in the ring. Curtis got the upper hand when I knew the match was nearing its end and I waited patiently as Curtis hit Colby with a diving leg drop. This was it. The match would be over.  
“1, 2…”  
Colby kicked out! He wasn’t supposed to kick out. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to lose at that moment. Curtis argued with the ref and Colby stood. Colby unwrapped his arm and pulled out brass knuckles. He wrapped his arm again and he pulled Curtis around and hit him with the brass knuckles. Curtis fell and put him in the best position to get a Curb Stomp. And it happened. Colby covered Curtis and I pleaded with Curtis to kick out but he didn't. Curtis wasn’t moving.  
“1, 2, 3!”  
Colby’s music hit.  
“Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!”  
Colby held the title above his head and I slid into the ring to check on Curtis. He was looking at me.  
“What happened? Why didn’t you kick out?”  
“Right before the match, Steph and Paul told me they were switching the storyline. Apparently, Colby asked them to change it. You have to go out with him now.”  
I looked up at Colby holding the championship. I started to stand. I was going to kill him.  
“Don’t do anything rash. Don’t lose your job because of this. It’s just one date. What could happen?”  
I saw Colby grab a microphone. “See, Cassie? I told you I could beat him with one arm tied behind my back. Now, about that date.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
He rolled out of the ring and the pay per view ended leaving me more confused than I was before.


	15. First Date

Disclaimer: This chapter opens up about Cassie's abusive relationship. Read at your own risk.

"You and Colby are going out on a date? Did you know about this?" Ashley asked me as I entered backstage.  
"Of course I didn't! He changed the ending of the match before the pay per view."  
"So, he wanted to go out with you?"  
"No, he is doing this to get back at me."  
"I think he likes you."  
"No, he doesn't."  
'Oh, that. That was to make you jealous.'  
'Why would you need to make me jealous?'  
'Because, can’t you tell? I’m into you, Cassie.'  
I shook Colby's words out of my head. This was just to get revenge on me, nothing more.  
"I have to go talk to him. He is being ridiculous."  
Ashley nodded and I went to the guy's locker room. I didn't even wait to be let in, I just walked in. Men covered themselves up as I strolled through to find Colby talking with two wrestlers I hadn't seen before.  
"Hey."  
They all three looked at me. I think I had seen their faces before. Maybe on NXT? I wasn't sure but I did not care about them.  
"I'll talk you two later."  
They nodded and left.  
"Ready for our date already? I know you must be anticipating it but it's not until tomorrow." He said as he gave me his cocky smirk.  
Anger welled up inside of me and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. I slapped him again and again and again but when I went for a fifth time, he grabbed my wrist and got in my face, the side of his face red from the slaps.  
"Cassie, I know you're angry."  
"Angry? No, I'm furious. How dare you do that to Curtis! I am the one you are mad at and yet you go and cost Curtis the championship he so rightly deserves!"  
"You think I did this to get back at you?"  
"Why else would you do it?"  
He kissed me and I tried to pull away but he forced his lips on mine. When he finally did pull away, he let me go.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"No, it doesn't. All it does is make me hate you more."  
I stormed out of the locker room. Colby was trying to ruin me. As soon as I got away, I touched where his lips had touched mine, making me confused about what exactly I really wanted.

Colby met me at my door Monday afternoon with a bunch of cameras. We had to film our 'date scene' and I wasn't happy about it. I dressed up but it wasn't for him. Or was it? I shook the thoughts out of my mind and went with Colby to our date.  
"You look beautiful."  
"The cameras aren't rolling so don't pretend to be nice to me."  
"I'm not pretending."  
I shook my head and followed him to the restaurant. We sat down and ordered our food. The cameras rolled and I had to act like I didn't like being on the date at all, which wasn't hard. We went through our date and they got all of the footage they needed. The camera men went back to the arena so they could get it edited before RAW. I started to leave but Colby grabbed my hand.  
"Let's go."  
"Go where?"  
"Just follow me."  
I sighed and followed him. It was getting darker as the afternoon was coming to an end and the air got chillier outside. Colby led me to a beautifully lit park. We started walking around and it was peaceful. I was actually enjoying myself. I talked with Colby for hours, talking about anything. We finally sat down on a park bench and I shivered as a breeze picked up. Colby put his jacket around me and I buried myself in its warmth.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Bringing me here. It was actually nice. I haven't been this happy in a long time."  
"Does that have anything to do with me or Dylan?"  
"Both."  
Silence came and we stopped talking for a while. I took in the surroundings around me and I assumed Colby was doing the same.  
"So beautiful." I said about the nature around me.  
"I agree."  
I smiled and turned to see him not looking at the park, but at me. As soon as I saw him having his eyes on me, he turned away and gave an embarrassed laugh.  
I turned away quickly but my heart rate picked up.  
“Will you never tell me about him?”  
I looked over at Colby. “Do you really want to know that badly?”  
He nodded.  
I sighed and looked down at my feet. “Fine. I’ll tell you. After high school, I went to college. I didn’t really trust any guys after you but a man named Dylan, he was different. I liked him. He seemed different. I fell in love with him. We dated for a year and everyone was thinking he might propose to me. I was happy. But Jason, he wasn’t. He never liked me. Dylan and Jason had been best friends for a long time and Dylan had never had a serious girlfriend before. So, because of me, Dylan kept cancelling plans with Jason all the time. And when Jason heard that Dylan might propose, I guess that was the last straw for him. He found some old things of mine one day, things of yours. He put two and two together and told Dylan. I swore to him that I didn’t love you anymore and he believed me until Jason found out about me going to see your mom every once in a while. I still cared about you, Colby, and I wanted to know how you were doing and I would go see your mom and get updated about you. Jason told Dylan and it started to make him suspicious of me. He had to know all the time where I was going. He didn’t trust me. One day, Jason kissed me and told Dylan that I was all over him, always flirting with him. I told Dylan that I would never do that. He didn’t believe me. He started following me. I couldn’t get away from him. I went to get a restraining order and broke it off. He got angry. He kidnapped me. He took me away for a month. He beat me. He broke bones in my body. He handcuffed me in a basement for a week. I was lucky to even get out. I put Dylan behind bars and he has been there ever since.” I started to cry. “And I know it was unfair to you, to treat you like I did. I blamed you and I blamed myself for loving you. If I never had loved you, things would’ve been different. I wouldn’t have been put off by men and maybe I could’ve fallen for someone else. Maybe I could’ve been happy if I didn’t love you. And now here we are again, me falling for you. Putting myself in harm’s way again and you getting hurt defending me. I don’t know why I can’t just let you go.”  
“Cass…”  
I stood. “I’m happy now. I…I want to be happy. And I think, the only way I can do that is to be far away from you.”  
I felt Colby wrap his arms around me. “I can make you happy.”  
I got out of his hold. “You can’t. It’s too late for us.”  
I started to walk away but Colby grabbed my arm and turned me around and pulled me into a hug.  
“I love you, Cassie Peters.”  
And that’s when I really started to cry.


	16. Colby or Curtis?

What was I going to do? I knew I had to break it off with Curtis. I couldn’t be in a relationship with him if I thought I might be in love with someone else. But part of me still loved Curtis. I wanted a happy life with Curtis. I wanted to see a future. With Colby, I wasn’t sure about what the future might hold. That thrilled me but also scared me to death. Ugh, why couldn’t this be easier? I could be with the man that guaranteed me a happy and safe life with a beautiful future and family. A man whom I loved so much and could have a life with. Or, I could be with the man that didn’t guarantee anything about my future but at the same time, the curiosity made me love him more. That was it. I had to tell him.

I knocked on his door and he let me in.  
“Cassie?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“Ok. Sure. Sit down.”  
I sat across from him. I wasn’t sure how to put this to him. We had been through so much together. I loved him and yet I was being unfair to him if I didn’t tell him the truth.  
“I can’t do it anymore.”  
“What?”  
“I think it’s best if we end this.”  
“Cassie.”  
“I can’t. I’m sorry. You know I love you more than anything but…”  
“It’s him, isn’t it?”  
“I’m sorry, Curtis.”  
“I should’ve guessed you would be with him again.”  
“I…I love him. I’ve always loved him. But don’t think that I didn’t love you too.”  
“I can make you happy, Cassie.”  
“I know and that’s why this is so hard for me to do. I know you can give me a good life.”  
“Then why are you doing this?”  
“Because…no matter how hard I try, I can't let him go. I have been away from him for 11 years and yet, it doesn’t change my feelings for him. I’m sorry, Curtis. I truly am.”  
He nodded. “Can you go?”  
“I hope that you can forgive me one day. You’ll find someone better than me. Someone who loves you and no one else.”  
He didn’t say anything and I left the room.

He opened the door and his expression was confused.  
“Cass?”  
I grabbed him and kissed him. I pushed him in and shut the door before returning to his lips. He pulled away and looked shocked.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“I broke it off with Curtis.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because, I’m in love with someone else.”  
His smile grew and he wrapped me in his arms. I knew that I loved this man and I probably always would.

I walked next to Colby and we got into the back seat of the car. We just finished SmackDown and we were heading to the next town for RAW with Jon and Joe. We still hadn't told either of them anything yet.  
"You two seem closer." I heard Joe say as we were driving on the highway.  
"We made up. We talked things out and everything is good now."  
"Really? You talked things out? So, you're friends again?"  
"You could say that." He said as he smirked.  
I tried to keep in my laugh. I looked and saw Jon looking between us. He knew something was up.  
"Are you two dating?"  
Colby and I looked at each other and laughed.  
"Oh, wow. Joe, these two are dating!"  
"It's about time."  
"Joe!" I playfully hit Joe over the seat. He started to chuckle and Jon started laughing hysterically. We all laughed together and I couldn't imagine that I ever lived without these three dorks in my life.


	17. Confrontation

When we arrived at the arena, I was afraid. I didn't want to have to confront Curtis just yet but I would have to because I had a segment with him tonight.  
"Don't be nervous."  
"I'm not."  
"I know when you are lying, Cass."  
"No you don't."  
"I do though. It's obvious that you are scared to talk to him but you shouldn't be. You're going to have to face him sometime."  
"I know, I just...not yet."  
I tried to walk back to the entrance to the arena but Colby grabbed me and led me towards where I would be doing my segment with Curtis.  
"You will be fine."  
"What if he yells at me?"  
"He isn't going to yell at you."  
"What if he says he hates me and never wants to talk to me again."  
"He isn't."  
"You know I try to avoid most confrontations."  
"All of the confrontations that aren't with me. I know that. But you are going to face this one."  
"Can you be there when I do?"  
"I have a match right after the segment. You are going to have to face this one alone. But you can do this. And I will be there for you afterwards."  
"Ok."  
He kissed my forehead and walked off to go to the entrance to the ring. I took a couple of deep breaths before walking onto the set. I watched as Curtis came walking down the hall. He walked onto the set but avoided any contact with me. The cameras started rolling and I started the segment.  
"Fandango? Please talk to me."  
"What is there to talk about? You went on a date with that creep. That's all there is to say."  
"But I didn't enjoy it. I love you."  
I could see the hurt, the real hurt, in his eyes when I said that.  
He turned on me and I could see true anger in his eyes. "I know you love him, Cassie. Don't lie to me. You know what, we're done. I can't stand to be around you anymore. Go be with him, I don't care."  
Curtis walked off set and I looked after him. The cameras stopped rolling and I chased after him.  
"Curtis!"  
He stopped walking and I caught up to him.  
"Curtis, I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help the way you feel. That's all there is to say."  
"I know you must hate me. I hate myself for doing what I did to you. Look, what can I say to make it better?"  
"There isn't anything you can say, Cassie. What's done is done. Now, go be with the guy you actually love and leave me be."  
"Curtis..."  
"No, Cassie. Don't do that. Just leave me alone. Maybe, in time, I can forgive this and move past it but right now I just can't."  
Curtis walked off and I felt a pain in my chest as I watched him walk away.

"How did it go?"  
"He hates me."  
"I bet he doesn't."  
"He does. I can see it in his eyes. He can't even stand to be around me. I hate myself for doing what I did."  
Colby lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. "You didn't do anything. He'll get over it. Just give him time."  
I nodded. Colby grabbed my hand and we walked back to the locker rooms to get dressed to go back to the hotel but I couldn't shake the feeling that Curtis' hatred of me was going to last.

"Colby?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to ask you something."  
Colby and I were in my room watching some movie that was on television. I couldn't get the look in Curtis' eyes out of my head.  
"Ok?"  
"I don't want any lies between us."  
"Ok. Then there will be no lies between us."  
"No, I want more than that. I want us to promise each other that we never lie to each other."  
"Like a deal?"  
"Exactly."  
"And what would this deal entail?"  
"Well, if either one of us breaks this deal then we have to give up one thing we love."  
"Alright. And what would that be?"  
"Our job."  
Colby seemed curious. "If you lied to me, you would quit WWE?"  
"Right."  
"Why?"  
"Because, if I lied to you, you wouldn't want me around you. And vice versa."  
"How big of lie does this apply to? What if I lie to you over a surprise party or something?"  
"That doesn't count. Things like love or cheating."  
"So if I cheat on you and lie about it, I quit WWE?"  
"Yes."  
He smirked. "Ok. It's a deal."  
"Good."  
He shook his head and we went back to watching the movie. I was glad that we could agree to be in a relationship without lies.


	18. Heading Home

Colby and I were not required to show up to SmackDown and our next Raw was going to be held in Buffalo so Colby and I left early so we could spend some time with our families. I hadn't seen my family in a long while so I was glad to get to go back. We were going to my house first and then to Colby's. As we arrived at my house, Colby seemed tense. After everything in high school, my family didn't necessarily take a kindness to Colby Lopez.  
"It will be fine. What happened back then is the past now."  
"I know. I'm just nervous, that's all."  
"When they see how happy I am, they are going to love you."  
Colby smiled and we got out of the car. I went up to the front porch and walked inside. I could hear and smell the food coming in from the kitchen.  
"Mom, dad? Taylor?"  
The noises in the kitchen stopped and I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and saw my parents and little sister walk into the living room.  
"You're home!" My mother said as she hugged me tightly.  
"Hey mom."  
"Oh, I am so happy to see you."  
"I am happy to be back."  
"What is he doing here?" I heard my father ask.  
My mother let go of me and stepped back.  
"You guys know Colby."  
"We do." My father did not seem happy with Colby's presence.   
"Well, uh, Colby and I..."  
"Made up." Colby interjected. "We're friends again."  
My family looked at me.  
"Yep. I forgave him and we are friends again."  
My family did not seem entirely convinced but they let it go and Colby and I stayed in the living room while my family went back into the kitchen to finish making lunch.  
"Why didn't you tell the truth?"  
"I know your family hates me so it is better this way."  
"It isn't better this way, Colby. I am lying to my family. I want them to know."  
"Not yet. Just...wait until I leave. Then I don't have to be here in case your father comes after me with his shotgun."  
I shook my head. "Fine."  
I let it go and lunch was served. My family warmed up to Colby so maybe Colby was right in acting like we were friends first. I definitely wasn't going to tell him that though. His ego was big enough already. We finished lunch and Colby and I spent some time with my family. After a while, we left and went to his house.

"So are we going to act like friends or are we going to tell your family?"  
"We can tell mine."  
"Ok."  
We walked in and the house was just like I remembered it. The walls painted a light shade of blue, pictures of Colby and his brother hung on the walls. Some of those pictures were of Colby and I and it brought back pleasant memories that I had forgotten about.  
"Dad? Mom?"  
I looked and saw as Colby's mother and stepfather walked in and immediately started to cry.  
"Colby!"  
"Hey, mom."  
"It is so good to see you."  
"It's good to see you too."  
His parents stepped back and looked at me.  
"Cassie Peters?"  
"Hi."  
"Get over here."  
His parents welcomed me with open arms. I hugged them and they hugged me back before looking between the two of us.  
"What are you doing here?" His mom asked.  
"Well, if you must know, Colby and I are dating."  
It was silent for a minute before his dad spoke. "It's about time."  
We all laughed and I hoped this is how it would go with my family when the time came. We ate supper and I felt at ease here. After supper, Colby drove me home and kissed me goodnight. He left and I went inside to sit my parents down to tell them.  
"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"  
"Sure, sweetheart."  
They sat down across from me and I took a deep breath. "Mom, dad. I...Colby..."  
"You and Colby are dating?" My mother spoke.  
I was surprised. "How did you know?"  
My dad laughed. "You two may think you are good liars because you guys act so well on t.v but we can tell when you are lying. You two always tried to lie your way out of things when you were little but we always knew the truth."  
"Are you guys angry?"  
"Depends, are you happy with him?"  
"I am."  
"Then we are happy too."  
"Thanks."  
I hugged them before heading off to bed, feeling a weight finally lifted off of my shoulders.


	19. Secret Hideaway

"So, how did your parents take it?" Colby asked me as we walked down the street in downtown.  
"They figured it out."  
He laughed. "Wow."  
"Yep."  
Looking at all the old buildings brought back so many memories, the good and the bad. One building in particular.  
"Let's go inside."  
Colby looked at the library. "Why?"  
"Because I want to."  
He smirked. "Fine. But if you try and get me to read something, I will leave right away."  
I smiled and took his hand, leading him inside my favorite building in town. I had spent many days in here, hiding from people like the cheerleaders and Colby. It was my secret hideaway even though people knew I came here. I walked in and the smell of it was so familiar. I walked up to the front desk to see Margery, the librarian who had helped me through many days of sad times.  
"Margery?"  
She looked up from the book she was reading. When I first met her, she had just graduated college and was looking for work, using the library as a part time job. She ended up deciding that she loved the library more than what her degree was going to get her into and stayed with the library for a full time job. She was someone I considered my best friend from back home.  
"Cassie!"  
She ran out from behind her desk and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. "I thought you weren't supposed to yell in the library."  
"They can make an exception."  
She stepped back and saw Colby.  
"Colby Lopez?"  
"Yeah, do you know me?"  
"Only from the awful things I have heard about you."  
"Oh."  
"Margery, it's ok."  
She looked confused. "How is it ok?"  
"He's different now."  
"He's different now?"  
I nodded. "He's changed. A lot. What happened back then, happened back then."  
She looked between the two of us. "You're dating him?"  
I nodded.  
"And you are happy?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, if you think you can trust him and you are happy, then so be it."  
"Thank you."  
"Now, what can I do for you, Miss Peters?" Margery said as she sat back behind her desk.  
"The key please."  
"You want the key? Are you taking him there?"  
I nodded.  
"Well then, you really must love him."  
I smiled and Margery handed me the key.  
"Where are we going?"  
"My secret hideaway."  
I took Colby's hand and led him through the shelves of books, back into the nonfiction section and up a flight of stairs. Everyone knew that I always went to the library but when I felt as though I couldn't take it anymore, I would walk around the library a couple of times just to explore, trying to hide in the millions of books. One day while on my exploration, I found a secret room in the back of the library that no one in the library knew about. Margery had a key in one of the desk drawers that went to a door but we didn't know which one. We tried it on this door and it fit. It was a secret room where I liked to stash myself away where the world couldn't get to me. It was my special place that only I and Margery knew about. And I was showing it to someone else now too. I opened the door and walked through. Colby followed suit and I locked the door behind me.  
"Wow."  
"I know."  
It was a medium sized room with books in unorganized piles. Margery and I assumed that it was once used as some sort of storage room for books the library did not need anymore but when they expanded, the room was no longer needed and it became abandoned. Until Margery and I found it, that is. We had put some different things in it to make the room a little more cozy and made the room our own.  
"So this is where you went to after school?"  
"Yeah. This place was a safe haven for me. It was the only place that I felt truly protected. Welcome to my world."  
I went over to one of the piles of books, the books laying right where I left them. Margery rarely used the room so the books hadn't been read and they were very dusty. My favorite book lay on top and I brushed the dust off and opened it. My handwriting was still on the pages and I smiled.  
"What's that?"  
"My favorite book." I lifted it to show him. "The Giver. They got newer copies in the library but this one is torn to pieces."  
"Why is that your favorite book?"  
"It is about people who don't have human emotions or memories of the bad past. They know nothing of war, love, death or differentiation. Then this boy tries to give all the people their emotions and memories back. It's my favorite because it made me wonder."  
"It made you wonder what exactly?"  
"If having emotions, love and differences taken away from people, would it be a bad thing? People wouldn't have the need to hurt or sacrifice or make fun of others for being different. I used to think that this could be better."  
I felt arms come around me. Colby turned me around and wiped away my tears. "I'm so sorry, Cass."  
I shook my head. "It's fine."  
"It's not fine. I was horrible to you. I never...I never...I'm sorry, Cassie."  
I looked up at him. "I know now that I was wrong though. A world without emotions, it isn't a world at all. Without hate, there is no love. Without differences, there is nothing special. I was wrong back then. But I am right when I say that I love you, Colby Lopez."  
He smiled. "I love you too, Cassie Peters."  
He leaned down and kissed me. The world was better with emotions because without them, I wouldn't be able to feel like I do now. Happy.


	20. Forgiveness

We left the room and entered back into the library, my Utopia vanishing and reality setting back in. But for once, my reality was better than my Utopia. I locked the door behind me and Colby and I headed back into the main lobby of the library.  
"Colby Lopez?"  
We both looked to where the voice came from and sadly, I recognized exactly who she was. Eleven years hadn't aged her one bit. Skylar Marks. She was one of the cheerleaders who had been one of my main tormentors in high school. And she was Colby's ex girlfriend.  
"Hey, Skylar." He didn't sound enthusiastic about seeing her either.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She hugged him. And it wasn't just some 'old friends' kind of hug. No, I knew Skylar. This was her marking her territory.  
Colby pulled out of her grip. "I am in town for a couple of days."  
"Oh, yeah? We should catch up."  
"Yeah, I don't know about that."  
"Come on, Colby. You used to be fun."  
"I still am."  
"Then let's grab a coffee or something."  
"I really can't."  
She looked disappointed. She finally turned her focus on me. "Who's your friend?"  
I noticed Colby had inched himself a little bit in front of me. "Girlfriend. And it is none of your business, Sky."  
"Girlfriend? I didn't even know you were dating."  
"You didn't need to know."  
"It's fine, Colby." I was done being pushed around. This wasn't high school anymore.  
Colby looked like he didn't want to move but he did and I stood face to face with Skylar Marks.  
"Hi, Skylar."  
Recognition crossed her face. "Cassie Peters. Well, well. You got...pretty. And you went after Colby. Wow, I'm surprised."  
"Surprised that I went after him?"  
"No, surprised that he actually dated you."  
I scoffed. "Wow, eleven years hasn't changed you a bit. You are still the same pathetic and nasty girl I remember."  
"And you got guts. Wow. Cassie Peters has finally grown up."  
I wanted to turn away. But I decided then and there, that I wasn't going to be like her. I wanted to move on from the past. "Skylar, high school, it's over. I've moved on from it. Clearly you haven't. I've forgiven Colby and now I am forgiving you. Take it what you will but I'm done with all of this. Now, you can either just move on or you can continue to live in your past. I would choose the first option. It will get you somewhere in life. Goodbye, Skylar."  
I took Colby's hand and breathed a sigh of relief as we walked out of the library.

"You were brave." I heard Colby say as he was driving me home.  
"It wasn't brave. I just decided to not be like her. I don't want to live in the past anymore. I want to have a future."  
"Well, I'm glad. And here."  
He tossed me a rectangular package wrapped in wrapping paper.  
"What is this?"  
"A present."  
I opened the gift and opened the small box. Inside was a copy of The Giver.  
"I know it isn't like the one in your room but I saw that that one was falling apart. I thought you might like another copy or something." He seemed nervous. He kept rambling.  
"It's perfect. Thank you."  
He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."  
He drove me home and kissed me goodnight. I went into my room and lay down on my bed and opened to the first page. An inscription was written on the inside.  
You are so brave. One of the bravest people I have ever known. And when you told me a world without love could be better, I thought that would be so cruel. Because then I couldn't love you. I'm in love with you, Cass. I'm so in love with you. - Colby  
Tears welled up in my eyes. I closed the book and put it on my bedside table. I grabbed my phone and texted Colby.  
I'm in love with you, Colby.  
I put my phone down on my table and fell asleep.


	21. Dylan Ross

The morning of RAW, I decided to go visit someone I hadn't seen in forever. I tried to keep calm as I drove into the gates of the state penitentiary. I parked and got out of my car and walked into the building. Part of me wanted to turn away and run as fast as possible but if I was really as brave as Colby said I was, I needed to face this.  
"Name?"  
"Cassie Peters."  
"And who are you here to see?"  
"Dylan Ross."  
"You are the girl who set up the appointment to meet with him?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Ok, Miss Peters. I need you to sign here."  
I signed the clipboard and then followed the officer to a large room. In the back of the room sat a barred room with a piece of glass on the side of it. I sat in front of the piece of glass and waited. There was a phone and a desk on both sides of the glass and I looked at the empty chair. In that empty chair would soon seat Dylan. My breath caught in my throat and I was becoming less and less brave as the seconds ticked by. I finally made the decision to just leave and as I was about to stand, Dylan walked in to the barred room. Surprise crossed his face and he sat down in the empty chair, his handcuffs still on his wrists. I watched as he picked up his phone and my shaking hand picked up mine.  
"Cassie?"  
His voice had aged and he sounded different than when I had first met him. He looked different too. A lot older. His once brown hair now had a lot of grey mixed in. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks and his eyes, a once pretty shade of blue, looked dead inside.  
"Dylan." My voice sounding unrecognizable.  
"You look good."  
"Can't say the same for you."  
He gave an exasperated laugh. "Yeah. Prison changes a person. How have you been?"  
"You don't want to know that so spare me the small talk."  
"Ok, why are you here?"  
"Because I have had a revelation. I am here because I have decided that you don't control me anymore. The fear, the inability to let go of the hurt. I'm not going to let that control me any longer. I...I forgive you."  
"You forgive me?"  
"Yes. And not for you, but for me. What you did...it was more than wrong but I forgive you for it. I forgive you because I want a future. I don't want my fear and hatred of you to continue to lead my life. I want to move on. So, I forgive you for doing what you did."  
"And you came all this way to tell me that?"  
"Yes."  
"You think forgiving me will help you move on?"  
"It will. And I hope that my forgiveness can somehow help you too."  
"You think that I am just going to let you go because you say that you are moving on?"  
"You should. And I really hope that you do. I'm letting you go and you should let me go too."  
He smirked. "No. No, Cassie, I won't. Because, in case you didn't know, I'm getting out of here soon. And don't think I haven't forgotten who put me in here. So, you can forgive me all you want but it doesn't change a thing. When I get out, one way or another, I'm coming after you...no, wait, I'm coming after Colby."  
"Dylan, please. Let go of what happened. I forgive you, Dylan."  
"To heck with forgiveness! You'll regret the day you messed with me, Cassie Peters!"  
Dylan hit the glass and I watched as the guards dragged him away. The fear that I hoped I could let go of settled back inside of me. But this fear was new. This fear wasn't for my own life but for the lives of the people I loved. Fear that I might lose them. Fear that I might lose my happiness. Fear that I might lose Colby.


	22. Safety

All throughout RAW, I tried to avoid Colby as much as possible. I hated lying to him but I could not let him know about me going to see Dylan. I was still scared out of my mind and I knew if I saw Colby, I might break. I needed someone to talk to. But there was no one. So, after RAW, instead of going back to my hotel like I should have, I went to the library. To my safe haven. I had to get away. Even thinking about Dylan going anywhere near Colby was making me lose my mind. I sat in there for hours, trying to just not think but my brain kept making me think the worst case scenarios. Colby could get hurt. Colby might get paralyzed. Colby might not be able to wrestle again. He could get shot, he could get run off the road. He could get killed...Colby could die. Colby would die. I tried to shake the image out of my mind. My fault. Colby's death would be my fault. I pulled him in. I led him to this point. It's all my fault. All of it. My fault. I loved him, I made him love me. My fault, my fault, my fault...  
"Cass?"  
I heard Colby's voice outside of the door. No, not here. Not now. He couldn't see me like this and I couldn't see him at all. Rage and fear welled up inside of me.  
"Go away!"  
"Cassie, come on. What's going on?"  
"I said go away, Colby!" His name hitched in my voice.  
"Cassie."  
I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear him say my name.  
"Go away!"  
The voice stopped saying my name. I heard footsteps walk away from the door. He would be back most likely. Tears filled my eyes and I looked down at the only thing I had brought with me. That stupid book. I threw it at the pile of books and hit a couple of them, knocking the pile over. I went over to it and picked up the pile, hoping that cleaning would at least distract me for a short few seconds. I picked up the last two books, the library's copy and my copy of The Giver. I opened my copy, reading Colby's words of how I was brave. I wasn't brave. I never had been. I would always be that poor bullied girl that hid in a storage room. Then I opened the copy from the library, reading the words I had written. A page fell out of the book and I just assumed it was some page from the book. This old thing really was falling apart but I recognized the handwriting. It was Colby's. I picked up the piece of paper that had aged inside this book and read the words, knowing immediately what it was. It was some old note Colby had written me in middle school.

Cass,

I know you probably aren't going to read this but I wanted to say that I am sorry. I am sorry that I said that I didn't want to be friends with you anymore. You have got to understand that I am doing this for both of our benefits. I want to be a wrestler and the only way I think I can do that is by hanging around different people. I know we hate those people but if I want to live my dream, this is how it has to be. We need to go our own ways. We just both have different dreams, Cassie. I know that this is hard for you. It is hard for me too. I do like you, Cass. You're my best friend and always will be. Hopefully, one day, you can forgive me and in another time and place, we can be friends once again. But for now, this is the way it has to be. It is for our own goods. I am just trying to keep you safe. Safe from being corrupted by the people I long to please. Safe from being hurt by my new so called 'friends'. I know that sounds like a load of bull and maybe it is but I do not know what else to say. I just hope that me being their friends can keep you from harm. If it doesn't, then I am truly sorry. I am so sorry, Cassie Peters. Please, one day, forgive me. And be safe.

Colby

Colby left me to keep me safe. He sacrificed our friendship in hopes that we could both find what made us happy, live out our dreams and then one day come together once again. What a load of bull crap, Lopez.


	23. Battleground (Colby's POV)

I hadn't seen Cassie in almost two weeks. I had gone back to her safe room two hours after she had told me to go away the first time and all I found was the door swung wide open and books scattered everywhere. She didn't show up to RAW or SmackDown and wouldn't answer her phone. Her credit card had never been used and her parents said that she came home, packed up her stuff and left. She had gone MIA and I was really worried. Where are you, Cass? My phone rang and it was Jon. Jon and Joe didn't have matches until later tonight at Battleground so they volunteered to stay at the entrance to the arena and keep watch for me if Cassie showed up. My match was the Main Event but I had a lot of things to do before then.  
"Is she there?"  
"She just walked in the doors."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. She was here. That was good. She was supposed to be scheduled to do the preshow tonight.  
"Do you want us to interrogate her?"  
"No, leave that to me. Besides, she has the preshow to do. She needs to get ready for that."  
"Colby, it is probably nothing personal against you. I can tell that you think it is but she loves you."  
"I know."  
"Don't worry. We will keep an eye on her as long as we can. She isn't going to go missing again."  
"Alright, thanks. I have to go."  
"Alright, man."  
I hung up the phone and was happy to know that Cassie was safe.

My match was up next. Cassie seemed fine during the preshow. I tried to catch up with her afterwards but Jon said she had gone back to the locker room and that I didn't need to worry about her right now. I still had some last minute things I needed to do so I accepted it and moved on. I called Jon right before my match and he said that Cassie was headed back to the hotel and that they would make sure that she got there safely. I thanked him for that and was relieved that they had my back. I went out and tried to focus as much as possible on my task at hand but I couldn't stop thinking about Cassie. Why had she gone missing for so long? Did I do something wrong? Was she mad at me? I tried to put these things in the back of my mind as I went to the ring. I was fighting in a Fatal Four Way against Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan and Adrian Neville for my WWE World Heavyweight Championship. It was a hard fought match. These men, I knew, were some of the greatest wrestlers on the roster and I knew that we could put on a great match. The crowd was split between the four of us, no one really knew who they wanted to win. Even I was surprised that I heard some cheers for me. In the end though, Dolph hit a Zig Zag on me, Daniel put Dolph in a Yes Lock before Adrian kicked Daniel in the head and landed a Red Arrow, gaining the three count and the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I was proud of Adrian. He was a fantastic high flyer and a great opponent. I wanted to wait after the PPV to wish him congrats but I had to go see what was up with Cassie. So, I left to the hotel early and as soon as I got there, headed straight for her room.  
"Cassie?" I asked as I knocked on her door.  
"Go away."  
"Cassie, you have been missing for almost two weeks. You wouldn't pick up your phone. I was worried something had happened to you."  
"Just go away."  
"Cass..."  
She threw open the door. "Colby, leave. I don't want to talk to you."  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, just...go away."  
She slammed the door in my face.  
"I'm just trying to understand what I did to you."  
I heard crying on the other side. "Please, go away. I don't want to see you."  
"Cassie."  
"Go!"  
I sighed. "Fine." I walked out and suddenly I was angry. Why? I'm not sure. But I was angry and if she wanted to be left alone, then she would be left alone.


	24. Airport

~Colby's POV~

Jon kept calling me over and over again. So did Joe. I was in some parking lot of some building. I was more hurt than angry. Why didn't Cassie want to tell me what was going on? Why was she missing all those days? Why didn't she trust me? I thought of using our deal to find out what was going on but I guess she needed her space. I fell asleep in my car and shut off my phone.

The next morning, I woke up and turned my phone on. 40 missed calls. Didn't they think that was a little excessive? I called Jon and he picked up on the first ring.  
"Where are you? Me and Joe have been trying to get a hold of you."  
"I saw. What's up?"  
"Cassie's gone."  
That sent shock waves through me. "What do you mean by gone?"  
"She packed up last night and checked out of the hotel this morning. She is on her way to the airport right now."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. She's leaving."  
I started my car and threw my phone on the seat. Wait for me, Cassie.

I got to the airport and tried to spot that head of red hair but there were so many people. I heard some screams of girls as they saw me. Where was she? And then I saw her. She was going up the escalator.  
"Cassie!"  
I saw her head turn and her eyes met mine. But instead of trying to go on the down escalator to meet me when she got to the top, she looked at me once more before walking off.  
I pushed my way through the crowd of people and ran up the escalator. As soon as I got to the top, I spotted her. She was walking quickly but I was running. I pushed through more people until I finally caught up to her.  
"Cassie, stop!"  
She froze in her tracks. That's when I caught my breath.  
She turned towards me. "What, Colby?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? I'm leaving."  
"Where?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does. Why are you doing this?"  
"Why do you think?"  
"I don't know. I don't even get why you are so mad at me."  
She scoffed. "Because, something happened in Buffalo. I was reminded of just how much of a low life you really are."  
"What?" I was so confused.  
"You treated me like dirt in high school. You couldn't even care less about me getting bullied. You just let them hurt me. It was even worse when I fell for you. Buffalo brought back all those feelings of hatred I should've felt for you since the beginning. But I believed you to be a 'changed man'. That was my mistake. Buffalo really put into perspective how much of a scumbag you really are. Well, at least I got something out of it. Being able to watch you be so worried about me. It was touching really. But that wasn't enough to make me forget all those years of torment. You're pathetic, Colby Lopez, and I am so done with you."  
She turned back around.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Believe whatever you want. I don't care."  
She started to walk away.  
"We made a deal."  
This stopped her in her tracks once more.  
"Tell me, right now, do you love me? And you can't lie or you have to give up the one thing you love."  
She looked over her shoulder at me. "I remember our deal. And I will at least uphold that. And I am not lying when I say that when I look at you, I feel absolutely nothing but hatred towards you. I don't love you, Colby."  
I felt everything around me start to shatter.  
"There. Is that what you wanted? Now, I am going to go. I don't want to waste any more of my time on you than I already have."  
And I let her go. I let her walk away as the world around me shattered into a million pieces.

~Cassie's POV~

I sat on the plane and tried to hold back the tears as it took off. Colby didn't know it yet but I had quit WWE last night at Battleground. I had a feeling he would have come after me. It was so hard to say those things to him and watch it hurt him as badly as it did. I felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind and it made me stomach queasy. But I had to do this. I couldn't let Colby get wrapped up in any of it. If I wasn't with Colby, Dylan didn't have any reason to mess with him. At least I hoped so.  
"You did good."  
I looked over to Jason who was seated right beside me.  
"Just make sure Dylan knows."  
He nodded. "I will."  
I looked back out the window. I was sad that I had to quit WWE but it was just a job. WWE wasn't the one thing I had to give up for my lie. No, the one thing that I loved that I had to give up was Colby.


	25. My Life

~6 months later~

"Lacey!"  
I dropped all of the books I was carrying as I heard my name being called. I moved to Cincinnati, Ohio after I broke things off with Colby. Dylan had gotten out of prison the next day after I departed from Battleground. He hadn't messed with Colby but he kept many tabs on me. I had changed my appearance to make sure if I ever did run into some from my past, they would not be able to recognize me. I also changed my identity so if anyone tried to find me, I could not be found. I had a peaceful life here. Dylan left me alone and that is only because I left Colby.  
'Jason?'  
'Cassie.'  
'What are you doing here?'  
'I have a proposition for you. From Dylan.'  
'I don't care what he has to say.'  
'You will.'  
'What's the proposition?'  
'Leave Colby.'  
'And what?'  
'He'll leave him alone. He knows how scared you are that he will come after Colby. All you have to do is promise to never see Colby again, move to a place of Dylan's choosing and you can live out your days being single and living under Dylan's rules.'  
'Oh, is that all?'  
'It's a pretty good deal, if you ask me.'  
'Really? And how is that?'  
'Colby doesn't die. Colby gets to live. Colby gets to be safe.'  
I shook that conversation out of my mind. I couldn't think of it. I went into the library lobby and saw Jason at the front desk. He was Dylan's spy. Sometimes I wondered to call the cops but one of Dylan's rules was to never notify authorities. If I did, Colby would die. Even though I was supposed to feel safe, I felt like a puppet but the strings weren't my own life being the pull, it was Colby's.  
"Jason."  
"Lacey. You look nice today."  
The main librarian, Gerard, left us. I had been working here ever since I moved. I felt at peace here, this where I felt the safest.  
"Spare me the compliments. What does Dylan want?"  
"Just to check up on you. He wants to make sure you're ok."  
"Other than the fact that I am being controlled by my ex boyfriend whom I hate so that the real love of my life doesn't get killed, I'm just chipper."  
"Good, I'll tell him that."  
"Great. Now go. Gerard is starting to get suspicious of you."  
"Fine, fine. Don't worry, as long as you follow the rules, you're safe."  
"Safe isn't a word I would use for this. Safe is feeling like nothing can touch you. This isn't safe. It's far from it."  
"Do you want me to tell him you said that too?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"Alright." He smirked and left the library.  
I took a deep breath. This was my life. No friends, no family. Feeling alone. This is what it took to make sure that Colby lived. And it was worth it.

I heard the bell ding at the front desk. It was later in the night, the library was starting to die down as it was almost closing time. Most of the staff had left. Even Gerard was about to leave. I always stayed behind most nights. I liked the peace in the library. It was soothing to me.  
"Lacey! Get the front desk!"  
I rolled my eyes. Gerard was so lazy. I put down the books I was carrying and headed towards the front desk. A man with his back turned who was near the desk was looking around the library like he had never been here before. I didn't recognize him either so he must be just passing through town or something.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, I am looking for a certain book." He turned around and my heart skipped about a million beats. No, my heart stopped.  
"Which book is it, sir?" I asked him as I try to make my voice sound different and I looked straight at the computer in front of me, trying to cover my face as much as possible.  
"It's called The Giver."  
My breath caught. He was here in my library looking for my book. I glanced and saw a smile on his face. He didn't recognize me. At least that was a plus. But I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Colby Lopez was here.


	26. Colby

"Yeah, we have that book. I will write down the location for you." I grabbed paper and a pen, starting to write down the numbers and letters. I had to get away from him but the numbers were becoming letters and the letters were becoming scribble.  
He stepped up to the desk quickly. "Actually, can you help me look for it? I've never been here before and I might need some help."  
He needed help finding a book? Was he just messing with me? Did he know who I was? I looked up into his eyes behind my glasses and he seemed pretty genuine about it. And I would know if he was lying. Colby was a really bad liar.  
"Ok, sure."  
I took a deep breath and wrote down the location. I went from behind the desk and walked with him towards where it was located.  
"This is a big library."  
"Yes, it is."  
"My girlfriend likes libraries."  
He has a girlfriend? My breath hitched but I tired to remain calm. "Really? That's cool."  
"Yeah, she's amazing."  
"You seem very in love with her."  
"I am. More than any girl I have ever known."  
I swallowed my tears as we kept walking. How far was this place anyways? It felt like hours.  
"I'm collecting these books for her, you know."  
"Collecting?"  
"Yeah. I take pictures of every one I find and keep it so that I can show her how many of them I have found. I travel all over the world so I get to find lots of different copies, different languages, different covers. I take the pictures so that she can travel the world with me. I have a bunch from the U.S but Ohio isn't one I have gotten yet."  
"That's...sweet. You two must be really happy together."  
"Yeah."  
At least he was happy. I finally reached the aisle and I located our copy. "Here you go." I said as I handed it to him.  
"Thank you very much. She will love this one." He snapped a picture and handed the book back to me. "It looks like the one she has at home."  
"She likes this book?"  
"One of her favorites."  
"She has good taste."  
I walked in front of him as we walked back to the lobby. The patrons had dispersed and Gerard had left.  
"Is the library closing? I didn't even know what time you closed. I am sorry to bother you."  
"It's fine. I was bored anyways."  
"Thank you very much, uh..."  
"Lacey."  
"Lacey. Well, thank you. My girlfriend will love this one."  
"I hope she does. She sounds like a great girl."  
"She is."  
I plastered on a smile. "What's her name?"  
His smile grew. "Cassie."  
"Huh?" My breath caught.  
"Her name. It's Cassie."  
"Really? Nice name." What the heck?  
"Yeah. I love her."  
"How long have you two been together?" I was so confused.  
He laughed and it made my heart ache. "Well, we aren't really together right now. She left abruptly but I'm going to find her and when I do, I will give her these and it will be like she never missed a thing."  
I tried to hold back my tears. I sniffled. "That's very sweet of you. She is a very lucky girl."  
He smiled. "Thank you. And thanks for the help. Cassie would like this library."  
"I hope you find her."  
"Thanks. Have a nice night."  
"You too."  
He grinned and left the library. As soon as he did, I went back to the copy of The Giver, flipping it open to the first page. I read the inscription.  
You are so brave. One of the bravest people I have ever known. And when you told me a world without love could be better, I thought that would be so cruel. Because then I couldn't love you. I'm in love with you, Cass. I'm so in love with you. - Colby  
And I cried.

I locked the doors to the library and walked out into the cold night air. It was dark but I could see my car sitting in the parking lot. I started walking towards it when I felt something come over my head and I was pulled into a vehicle. The vehicle picked up speed and I was hit with something, leaving me unconscious and thinking of Colby.


	27. Meeting My Kidnapper

Disclaimer: Cassie is in peril in this chapter. There is a lot of violence in this one and some gore so read at your own risk.

I ended up being thrown onto a cold concrete floor and was left in a dark room. I cried and cried and prayed that whatever my kidnapper had in store for me would be over quickly. I could see the morning light shine through the bag on my head and I waited until my kidnapper returned. I watched as the light dimmed and that is when I heard the door to the room open. I heard the scraping of a chair on the floor and the bag was taken off of my head. I looked to see Dylan sitting in a chair looking at me.  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
"No." I didn't recognize my own voice.  
"You disobeyed one of my very important rules."  
"No I didn't. I've obeyed every single one of them."  
"Don't lie to me, Cassie."  
"I'm not."  
"To heck you aren't!" He threw the chair out from under him and it hit me. I tried to hold in the pain. I knew crying would only agitate him more.  
"What rule did I break?"  
"Colby was at your library last night. Don't think I don't know what happens every second."  
"It was a coincidence. He showed up and asked me to help him find a book. That's all. He didn't even know who I was. You've got to believe me, Dylan."  
He laughed. "And why should I believe you?"  
"Because I've never once lied to you."  
He scoffed. He backhanded me across the face. Blood dripped from my mouth.  
"Get her cleaned up."  
Dylan left the room and I looked to see Jason standing beside me. He looked shocked. He had never seen Dylan hit me before.  
"You surprised? This is your doing. You were the one who was jealous of me and him. You provoked your friend to become a monster."  
He shook his head and grabbed a handful of my hair. He led me outside and into a small room that only had a sink and a toilet. He pushed my head into the sink and washed out my temporary dye. I changed my hair color every so often and I had felt like going blonde for a while. I watched as the blonde flooded into the drain and I started to see my vibrant red hair come back in slowly. Jason washed off my makeup and bandaged my lip and face. I took out my contacts and I felt as though I looked like me once again. Jason led me back into the small room and gave me a plate of food. Bread and water. I ate it quickly and sat in the room, waiting for what Dylan had in store for me next.

"Get up!" I was kicked in the gut and I awoke to Dylan standing above me. I looked outside. I don't know how much time had passed but the light was starting to dim. I must have slept through the night and into the next day.  
"What? You want to blame me for something I didn't do again?"  
He laughed. "Cute."  
He sucker punched me in the face. I watched as Jason winced.  
"I am leaving tonight. Now, I want you to be a good girl for Jason here. Don't give him any trouble."  
"You're leaving? Right after you kidnapped me? For what reason? Don't you think it is a little soon to be leaving especially with this idiot? You might as well have just trained a monkey. At least he would be better security."  
Dylan put his hand up again but Jason stopped him.  
"I have some errands to run. People to see. One of them is named...Jon, isn't it? I'm going to pay him a little visit. And then maybe I'll go see Joe. And of course we can't forget about Colby."  
My heart rate picked up. "Dylan, please. They aren't involved in this. I'm the one who disobeyed. Punish me."  
"Now you admit you disobeyed? Too late for that. Don't worry, I'll make sure that they don't feel a thing. And Jason."  
Jason looked to him.  
"If you ever stop me again, you'll regret the day you decided to become my friend. You got me?"  
He nodded. Dylan left the room. He was going to kill Jon and Joe. And Colby. I had to get out of here. I had to get out. I heard the car doors slam shut. Jason started to leave.  
"Please, Jason." My voice not sounding like my own. My voice sounding pathetic and desperate.  
But it did stop him in his tracks.  
"Don't let him do this. Please. If not for my sake, then for your own. You can go down for this. You can go down as an accomplice to murder. Three murders. If you let me go, I won't say a word about you. Just let me warn them."  
"You think that I trust you in any way? Cassie, don't think me a fool. He warned you of the consequences and this is it."  
"Jason, you've seen what kind of man he his." He wasn't listening, he was already walking away. "It's only a matter of time before he kills you too!"  
I heard a door shut. He had gone inside. I had to get out. I pulled on the chains that held me in the room. No use, they wouldn't pull off. But I pulled on them anyways. I pulled until I tired myself out and my hand started to bleed. I had to get out. I looked at my handcuffs. I had to get these things off of me. I tried everything I could and found one of my bobby pins had fallen onto the floor. If there was one thing Dylan was never good at, it was keeping me held hostage. I crawled over but I couldn't reach it. I pulled on the chains. Just a little further and I could get it. I felt my wrists bleeding but I kept reaching. I grabbed it with my teeth and pulled myself back to where I was before. I unlocked the handcuffs and exited the room. I'm coming for you, Colby.


	28. The Rumble (Colby's POV)

"There, all finished."  
I put the Ohio picture in my scrapbook and closed it. Cassie would like that one.  
"Dude, are you still working on that thing?" Jon asked me.  
We were in Ohio for the Royal Rumble and we were all at the hotel across from the arena. I was excited because I was going to be in the Rumble this year and so were Jon and Joe. The Rumble was different this year because the former champ, Adrian Neville, had to give up his title due to injury which left the title vacated. Which meant, whomever the Royal Rumble winner was would then be crowned champion and whomever the runner up was would go on to face the new champion at Wrestlemania. It was something new for the fans and people loved the concept.  
I smiled. "I told you, once Cassie gets back, she is going to want to see all the places we have been too."  
Jon sighed. Joe did too.  
"What's up?"  
"We were thinking that maybe you could give it up for a while. Cassie wouldn't mind if you missed a couple."  
"Yes she would."  
They looked like they wanted to say something more.  
"What?"  
Joe sighed. "When are you going to give it up? It's been six months, Colby. If Cassie was going to come back..."  
"Don't. I know what you are going to say. But don't worry, she'll be back."  
I saw the pain in their eyes as they looked at me. Wanting Cassie back had made me delusional. I knew this but if I let myself think for the slightest second that Cassie had actually left me, then she would fade off like she never existed. And I didn't want that. I wanted to believe that she was only gone for a little while. That she would return and everything would go back to the way it was before. I had to believe it. Otherwise, I might lose it.  
"Colby..." Jon started.  
"Enough. We have a match to get ready for, don't we? Let's go."  
My friends knew I was crazy. I knew it too. But I had to stay like this. It was the only way to keep from falling apart.

We went to the arena and my eyes always searched for hers. Every arena we went to, every town we were in, every time I walked down the street. I couldn't stop looking. I wouldn't stop looking. I needed her. I felt like a part of me was gone because she was away. It sounded crazy to me but as I had come to realize, it wasn't crazy at all. It was love, I guess. Not being near her made me want to be near her more. She was my everything and I wanted her back. No matter how long it took, no matter how much it cost me, I hoped Cassie Peters to come back to me.

I was entrant number 30 in the Rumble. People expected me to go on and win the whole thing. Right now there were three men in the ring: Jon, Joe and Dolph. The countdown started and as soon as it hit 0, I entered. We fought and Dolph got eliminated. It was just me, Joe and Jon left. We started fighting and the crowd roared. Joe and Jon threw me down and I crawled to the turnbuckle. Jon and Joe started to fight. Joe got Jon almost eliminated but Jon pulled Joe over the rope and they fought on the apron. I stood and ran at them. They saw me and grabbed me as I flew over the top rope at them. But as they grabbed me, it made them lose their balance and we all three fell down at the same time. We heard the crowd boo. It was a controversy. The refs started arguing over who won one of the most important matches before Wrestlemaina. One ref said that I won, another said that Jon won and another one said that Joe won. Paul came out to the ring.  
"Hold on, I've got an idea. Instead of all this controversy, let's have a Triple Threat. Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns in the main event at Wrestlemania for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!"  
The crowd roared and that was how the Royal Rumble ended. We all went back to our hotel rooms after that and I tried to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about Cassie.


	29. Escape

I got out of the room and went straight for the house. I had to find some way of knowing where exactly I was and I needed a car. I had seen a car outside, assuming it to be Jason's. I had to get Jason's keys. I sneaked my way inside. Jason was watching television. I went through the door and quietly shut it. I started to walk through the house when I saw a handgun lying on the counter. Jason was an idiot. I had used a gun once. My dad had taken me to a shooting range so I handled a weapon well. I went back outside and readied the weapon before heading back in.  
"You headed somewhere?"  
I looked up and saw Jason standing next to the couch.  
"Jason, just let me go and no one has to get hurt."  
He laughed and grabbed for his gun. When he realized it wasn't there, he started looking around. I lifted up the gun.  
"Oh, you're looking for this? You really are an idiot, Jason."  
"Cassie, let's talk about this for a second..."  
"Where are your keys?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where are your keys?"  
"Cassie..."  
"Where are they or I will shoot you."  
He looked like he didn't believe me. I shot him in the foot.  
"Ah! You shot me!" He screamed as he fell to the floor.  
"I told you I would. Now, be nice or I will do it again. Where are your keys?"  
"In the drawer. Next to the fridge."  
"Thank you."  
I went over and found his keys in the drawer. I started to leave but turned to him. "You could have made it easy."  
I started to leave.  
"Cassie?"  
"What?"  
"I...I'm sorry. I hope you find Colby."  
I looked at him and nodded and I ran out to the car. I found out where I was, called an ambulance for Jason and left to the arena. The Royal Rumble was tonight and I had to get to Colby before Dylan did.

I drove as quickly as I could. Please don't be dead, Colby. Please don't be dead. I tried to put those thoughts out of my mind as I pushed the speed limit. I saw a black car come into view from behind me and thought nothing of it, at first, but it kept following me. I picked up speed and so did the car. I would switch lanes and then so did the car. I was being tailed. I just kept driving. I knew that I would have to deal with the car but I was almost at the arena. Colby could be being killed right at this very moment. I didn't have time to worry about the car behind me. All I worried about was Colby and the very thought of Dylan hurting him made me hit on the gas pedal. But then, also did the car. I kept driving, trying to focus but then I heard glass shatter behind me. They were shooting at me! I tried to zig zag in the road as they shot at me. The car gained speed and hit my bumper causing me to lose control of the car. I felt my car as it flipped a bunch of times before I landed in some ditch on the side of the road. I felt heat around me. The car was on fire. I was going to die. I looked. I was so close to the arena. Maybe someone heard Colby. Maybe he was ok. As long as he was ok, I was ok. But then I was pulled from the flames and looked to see Dylan. Why was Dylan here? He must have been the one in the car. Then that most likely meant Colby was ok. I breathed a short sigh of relief. But my relief did not last long because as soon as Dylan pulled me away from the car, he started hitting me.  
"How dare you run away!"  
I screamed out in pain.  
"Hey!" I heard another voice say.  
Dylan got up from me and aimed his gun at the person. "You stay back!"  
I tried to crawl away but Dylan was back on me once more. I tried covering my face as he hit me. I heard sirens and Dylan ignored them. He just kept hitting me. I heard the police say something to Dylan but I couldn't hear much. But I felt Dylan stop and I looked over to a lifeless body. Dylan's body. They had shot him. I backed away quickly and screamed out. I don't really remember what happened after that. But the only thing that I do remember, illusion or not, was seeing my two toned man running over to me before I faded away.


	30. Aftermath

I woke up in a bright room feeling worse than I ever had before. Monitors beeped all around me and I tried to sit up but screamed in agony as I did. Someone must have heard me because the door burst open and I felt someone lay me back down on the bed.  
"Don't get up."  
I could barely see out of my eyes as they were swollen but I could tell the voice from anywhere. A blurry version of Colby walked over to the bed.  
"Colby?"  
"Yes, it's me." I heard a chair scoot next to my bed and he held my hand.  
"What happened?"  
"You were in a car wreck."  
"No, I mean, with Dylan and Jason."  
He sighed. "Dylan is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Jason was treated for his wound and is now in jail awaiting trial."  
"Oh."  
The room was quiet.  
"Aren't you going to ask me anything? Like why I left? How I ended up in this situation?"  
"Only if you want to tell me."  
"I went to see Dylan when we were in Buffalo."  
"I know."  
"You know?"  
"Yeah. I know you went to see him. Your mom told me."  
"Oh. Do you know why I went?"  
"No."  
"I went to tell him that I forgave him. I wanted to let go of the past so that he could not control me anymore. He didn't like it. He threatened you. I was so scared." Tears welled up. "I was so scared I might lose you. You would be dead because of me. Because you fell in love with me. It would be my fault. I couldn't talk to you or even look at you without thinking that you could get hurt or worse because of me. The night of Battleground, Jason came by offering me a deal. He told me that if I was willing to give you up and leave and live under Dylan's rules, you wouldn't be harmed. I agreed. You...you showed up to the airport. I knew you would. I said those things to you so you would let me go. I wouldn't let you get hurt because of me. I spent the next few months under a new identity making sure you were safe. But then you showed up. Dylan suspected that it wasn't a coincidence. He got angry, he kidnapped me and he decided that he wanted to kill you. I escaped because I couldn't let you get hurt because of me. And then...Dylan got shot."  
"Are you finished?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Because I am going to tell you something very important. If I had died today, it wouldn't have been your fault."  
"But Colby, it is my..."  
He put a finger to my lips. "You listen good, ok? If you ever say it is your fault again, you will be lying. It is not your fault. It's his. None of what has happened or could have happened is because of you. None of it. But you don't have to worry about getting hurt anymore. He can't hurt you. Not anymore. You're safe now."  
"Colby..."  
"You're safe."  
Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged him. He got into the bed with me and I cuddled into him.  
"I'm sorry, Colby. I never wanted to hurt you."  
"I know."  
"I thought about you all the time."  
"I know."  
"And I know you thought about me too." I said, teasing him.  
"Really?" I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Yep. I know you have been collecting pictures of copies of The Giver."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"I worked at the library. I was..."  
"You were Lacey. I knew it was you."  
"What? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I figured you didn't want to be found. I was going to wait until you did."  
I sighed. "Oh. Well, you ruined my surprise then."  
He laughed and pulled me closer into him. "I told you I was a good liar."  
I shook my head. "Whatever."  
He laughed and I felt his chest rumble. I fell asleep sometime later. I was safe. For once, I was safe.


	31. Surprise

~8 months later~

"JBL, Seth Rollins is the best in this business. He has been the WWE World Heavyweight Champion twice in his career, has been Mr. Money in the Bank and has won the Royal Rumble. What more could you want?"  
"Why do you always have to disagree with me?"  
I laughed. "Because you make poor choices in Superstars you like."  
"You're just being bias because Seth is your boyfriend."  
I laughed. "Maybe."  
WWE let me have my job back and it was going great. Colby and I started dating again, Jason went to prison as an accomplice to kidnapping and attempted murder and I was happy to finally be free. Life was good. Everything was normal or at least what I called normal. Colby had won the championship at Wrestlemania but soon lost it to Curtis of all people. Curtis had heard about what happened to me and he told me that if I ever needed to talk, he was there. And he was. I talked to him for a while one day and now I can consider him one of closest guy friends. Well, other than Jon and Joe of course. I watched the rest of the match and Colby won. His music hit and he went backstage. I continued commentary until RAW ended and went backstage to find Colby.  
"Cassie!" Ashley hugged me and I hugged her back.  
"Hey, Ashley. Have you seen Colby?"  
"Yeah. He told me to tell you that he had to leave early but that there is a car waiting for you outside to take you back to the hotel."  
"Ok, thanks, Ash."  
She nodded and I grabbed my stuff before getting in the car Ashley told me about. I sat in the car trying to text Colby but he didn't answer. Weird. The car passed the hotel.  
"Uh, driver?" I knocked on the screen between the back seats and the front seats. We were heading into a part of town I didn't recognize. What was this? I didn't like it. I considered how hard the concrete would be if I jumped out. As soon as I decided to risk it, the driver stopped the car. I got out quickly, ready to face whatever was in front of me but what I saw in front of me was not what I expected. Flowers and twinkling lights surrounded a beautiful park. What the...  
"Miss Peters?"  
I turned to see Colby in a suit.  
"Um, what is this?"  
"It's the park where we had our first date."  
Huh, it was. "I get that but what am I doing here? And why are you dressed in a suit? And who was driving that car?"  
He laughed. "I wanted to surprise you. I am dressed in this because I want to look nice. And it was Jon who was driving."  
"Oh, so that's why it was so bad."  
"Hey!" I heard from the driver's side.  
Colby and I laughed. He helped me sit in a chair and he sat across from me. We had dinner, the same food we had on our first date. I was getting suspicious. What was this all about?  
"Colby, why did you bring me here?"  
"Because, I have something to ask you."  
Wait, what? Was he going to propose?  
"Ok..."  
"Cassie Peters, will you...pick up my fork. I just dropped it."  
My breath caught. "Oh, ok."  
How embarrassing. To think that he was going to propose. I leaned over and picked up his fork off the ground. I sat back up and started to hand it to him, only to realize that he was no longer in his seat. He was down on one knee. My breath hitched. I swear, if this was another one of his jokes, I was going to kill him.  
"Cass, you know I love you. I love you more than anything. We have been through more than most couples but I believe that because of this, it has made us stronger. I brought you here because I have something to ask you. Cassie Peters, will you do me the honor and be my wife?"  
I froze. And then I started to cry. I nodded and I saw Colby release his breath. I jumped into his arms and I kissed him.  
"It's about time." I heard Joe say.   
I laughed. This was my life. And even though I had to go through so much stuff to get to this moment, it was worth it. Because no matter how much stuff I had to put up with because of this man, I wouldn't want to put up with that stuff with anyone else. I loved him to my very core. My pain, my heartbreak, my best friend, the love of my life, Colby Lopez. The Architect, Seth Rollins.


	32. My Life (Colby's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to do some extra chapters. I will post them as I write them. I am also adding one on the sequel so you can read that one as well if you would like. :)

"We got a match, Mr. Lopez."  
I ran up to the screen to see a girl that looked almost like Cassie but as I looked at her, I knew that it wasn't her.  
"Keep trying."  
"Mr. Lopez, we've been at this for almost six months. We have searched every database, every face recognition software and we still can not find your girlfriend. Maybe you should give up for a while. Let us police handle looking instead of going on what your gut tells you."  
"Are you saying that I don't know what my own girlfriend looks like?"  
"You're tired. You need to focus on something else."  
"How dare you tell me what to do! I will not give up until she is found!" I grabbed onto his cop uniform and I could see handcuffs out of the corner of my eye.  
"Hey, no need for those. We'll calm him down."  
I felt Jon grab me and lead me over to a seat in the police department. They have been trying to locate Cassie for months now and even though their technology is extremely advanced, Cassie hasn't been located. I was worried sick. I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat. My matches were not even close to par with what I usually bring to the ring. My body was giving up on me. I couldn't take this anymore. The words that Cassie told me in the airport still haunted me, even though I knew, she had been lying. Which is why I needed to find her. I needed to know why she left. I needed to know that she was ok.  
"Colby, look. These guys are cops and they know what they are doing. Look at yourself, man. You look awful."  
"Thanks." I said to him sarcastically.  
"He's not trying to be mean, Colby." Joe was with us as well. If it weren't for them, I think I would have been in a lot worse shape than I was now.  
"These cops don't know a thing. They don't know her like I do. She's out there and she is probably hurt or worse and there isn't a thing I can do about it."  
Jon sighed. "Or maybe, she doesn't want to be found."  
"What?" I started to get tense.  
"Whoa, easy. Look, Cassie left. You don't know why but for whatever reason it is, she left. And maybe, just maybe, she doesn't want to be found. Just let the cops take over for a while. You look sick, you are sick. Cassie wouldn't want you to be like this."  
I put my face in my hands. "I just want her back."  
I felt Jon and Joe put an arm around me. I heard a beep, meaning there was another match.  
"Mr. Lopez..."  
"Yeah, I hear it."  
I went over to the screen and stared into the eyes of a blonde girl. Behind her thick glasses and pounds of makeup, lay sparkly blue eyes that I knew underneath, lay a dark shade of brown.  
"Cassie." I said, exasperated.  
"That's her?"  
I nodded. So many emotions were pouring out of me as I looked at the picture.  
Jon and Joe came over.  
"Yeah, I can see it is her too. Says her name is Lacey." Jon said as he looked at the picture.  
"Do you want us to go and get her, Mr. Lopez?" The cop asked me.  
"No, let me handle this. Lacey and I have some things to talk about."

I pulled into the parking lot of the library where "Lacey" worked. Of course she would pick a library to work at. I walked in and it looked like it was about to close. But I didn't travel all this way to not see her. I heard the bell chime on top of the door as I walked in. I went to the front desk and an older man was close by.  
"Do you work here?"  
The older man nodded.  
"Hi, I'm looking for..."  
"Lacey! Get the front desk!" He yelled to the back of the library. He then turned back to me. "Someone will be with you shortly." He told me before turning back to his magazine. Wow, I wonder how Cassie put up with this guy.  
I turned away from the desk to take a look at the huge library. Yep, this is probably where Cassie would love to spend her time. I heard the click of heels coming my way but I didn't even bother to turn around. I knew exactly who it was.  
"Can I help you?"  
I turned around and immediately saw her eyes go wide. She tried to regain her composure but she had been caught. You can't fool me, Cassie Peters. I was about to say that she had been found out but Jon's words came back to me. 'Or maybe, she doesn't want to be found.' If that was the case, I probably shouldn't say anything. Maybe she will spill if I work on my project I have been working on for her. "Yeah, I am looking for a certain book."  
"Which book is it, sir?" She tried changing the tone of her voice and hiding behind her computer but it wasn't doing much.  
"It's called The Giver."  
I saw her look surprised as she looked at the screen. She looked up at me but I kept my composure neutral. I've found you, Cass.


	33. Colby (Colby's POV)

"Yeah, we have that book. I will write down the location for you." Her hand shook as she grabbed for a pen and paper. She started to write down the location but all I saw was scribble. I had to see her more. This couldn't be the end of our conversation.  
I stepped up closer to the counter. "Actually, can you help me look for it? I've never been here before and I might need some help."  
She looked up at me from behind her glasses and I put on my most genuine smile.   
"Ok, sure."  
She wrote down the location and I followed her towards the back of the library.  
"This is a big library." I told her. I wasn't even noticing how big it actually was. I was just focused on her. I couldn't even believe she was here in front of me.  
"Yes, it is."  
"My girlfriend likes libraries."  
"Really? That's cool." Her voice had changed. She didn't like me saying that. If you only knew, Cassie Peters.  
"Yeah, she's amazing."  
"You seem very in love with her."  
"I am. More than any girl I have ever known."  
I heard her try to hide a sniffle. Had I made her cry? I wanted so badly to just tell her that I knew who she was but if I did, she might run away again.  
"I'm collecting these books for her, you know."  
"Collecting?"  
"Yeah. I take pictures of every one I find and keep it so that I can show her how many of them I have found. I travel all over the world so I get to find lots of different copies, different languages, different covers. I take the pictures so that she can travel the world with me. I have a bunch from the U.S but Ohio isn't one I have gotten yet."  
"That's...sweet. You two must be really happy together."  
"Yeah."  
We finally reached the aisle and she located the copy. "Here you go."  
I looked closely at the book. It was the copy I had given her. I could tell because of the cover and as Cassie was looking around, I flipped it open and saw my inscription. Looks like you couldn't forget me, Cass. I took out my phone to take a picture. "Thank you very much. She will love this one." My voice brought her attention back to me. I snapped a picture and handed the book back to her. "It looks like the one she has at home."  
"She likes this book?"  
"One of her favorites."  
"She has good taste."  
Yes, she does. She walked in front of me as we walked back to the lobby. The people had already left and the old man was gone.  
"Is the library closing? I didn't even know what time you closed. I am sorry to bother you." Like I didn't know it was closing time.  
"It's fine. I was bored anyways."  
"Thank you very much, uh..."  
"Lacey."  
"Lacey. Well, thank you. My girlfriend will love this one."  
"I hope she does. She sounds like a great girl."  
"She is."  
She put on the most forced smile I had ever seen. "What's her name?"  
I smiled. Let's see if I can make you reveal something. "Cassie."  
"Huh?" Her breath caught and she looked way more surprised than she should have.  
"Her name. It's Cassie."  
"Really? Nice name." Got you, Cass.  
"Yeah. I love her."  
"How long have you two been together?" Giving me something, Cassie. You must know that I know something!  
I laughed and it looked like it physically hurt her. If only she knew how much she was hurting me. "Well, we aren't really together right now. She left abruptly but I'm going to find her and when I do, I will give her these and it will be like she never missed a thing."  
I heard her sniffle. "That's very sweet of you. She is a very lucky girl."  
I smiled. "Thank you. And thanks for the help. Cassie would like this library."  
"I hope you find her."  
"Thanks. Have a nice night."  
"You too."  
I put on my most plastered grin and left the library. She didn't even say a word. Maybe she didn't want to be found as Jon had said. She didn't want to be found by me? If that was the case, why was she still thinking about me? And what danger was she in?


	34. Escape (Colby's POV)

At around 1 am, I heard the sounds of gunshots, police sirens and cars crashing. I got up out bed and looked out my window. Sure enough, police swarmed the hotel. I got dressed and went outside to investigate what was going on outside. Like me, other people were also surrounding the scene. There looked to be a man who had gotten shot. A car was flipped over and on fire. I heard screams of terror and assumed it to be someone in the crowd of people but sadly, I knew that scream. I pushed through the people as I got closer to the scene. And what I saw was something I thought was out of my worst nightmare. Cassie sat on the ground, staring at the dead man. She was bloodied and looked like she had just been through some sort of horror movie. I pushed my way passed the cops and went towards her. I saw her look up at me as I made my way towards her. The cops were trying to stop me but they couldn't hold me back as I ran towards her. She passed out in my arms as soon as I got to her. I heard cops arguing with Jon and Joe who appeared on the scene but I didn't pay attention as I had my eyes focused on Cassie.

We were in the hospital for hours. Some doctors were saying that Cassie might not make it through the night. It tore my heart apart. She wouldn't make it? What did that mean? She was going to leave me? Again? I just found her and she was going to just leave? I stood from my chair and the sudden movement shocked everyone in the waiting room. Cassie's parents and little sister had come and so had mine. Jon and Joe were there too. I had barely moved an inch since we got here. Tears started to fall as I remembered how Cassie looked in my arms. She was lifeless. Blood stained her face and her eyes were swollen. Cuts and scrapes were all over her arms and legs. Scars that would ultimately never heal if she could even pull through the night. My Cassie was a fighter. My Cassie would have pulled through. But this Cassie, she ran away. She hid in Ohio for six months. This Cassie wasn't the same Cassie that I knew... Who am I kidding? They are both the same but I was just so angry. I was angry at myself for not getting her out of Ohio as soon as I found her. It's my fault that she was going to die. I kicked the chair I was sitting in. I just kept kicking it. My foot hurt and it was leaving marks and dents in the wall but I just couldn't help it.  
"Colby."  
I felt arms pull me backward. I lashed out and hit whomever stopped me. It was Jon. Blood dripped from his lower lip but instead of hitting me back, he just gripped onto my arms tighter. I could hear people crying and it was Cassie's mom and my mom. They weren't crying over Cassie. No, they were crying as they looked at me.  
I heard Jon whisper in my ear. "You can't do this. We know you are hurting but don't do this. Not here. Let's go outside."  
I followed Jon and Joe came with us as we headed outside. I sat down on the ground and just let let the tears fall. I felt Jon and Joe hug me as I hurt from the inside out.  
"It's all my fault. If she dies tonight, it'll be all my fault."  
Jon spoke first. "No, it won't. You didn't know what was happening. Cassie will pull through."  
I got out of their grips and stood. "You don't know that! She's going to die! Her injuries are too extensive!"  
"If I know Cassie Peters, she's a fighter. She'll pull through. Cassie doesn't go down without a fight. Do you know how long it took her just to forgive you? Eleven years. She fought against you for so long, Colby. Cassie is a fighter. She always has been. She will get through this. You aren't going to lose her again."  
"Jon's right, Colby. Cassie will pull through. And you need to calm down. Cassie wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."  
I took a few deep breaths. "Fine. You're right. I'll..."  
The doors opened and out came Jason in a wheelchair. The police got a statement from Jason saying that he was an accomplice to what happened to Cassie. He was in a pair of handcuffs with two police officers walking him out.  
"You."  
Jason looked up at me and I saw fear in his eyes. He knew what was about to happen. I ran at him, ready to attack him. But Jon and Joe knew me way too well and grabbed me, holding me back before I could lay a hand on Jason.  
"Colby. I'm sorry." I heard the little weasel say.  
"I hate you! Cassie is going to die and you are partly responsible! I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you! I told you if you ever came near her again, I would kill you! I hope you rot in prison!"  
I was still yelling as they carted Jason away. Jon and Joe let me go as soon as the van was out of the parking lot. I tried once again to calm down but all I found was more restlessness.


	35. Author's Note

If you want any other chapters written in Colby's point of view or anyone's point of view for that matter, let me know.


	36. Professionals (Colby's POV)

Thank you to sadiya_SRS_salot from Wattpad for suggesting to write some more Colby perspective chapters. Two more will be written after this.

Cassie pushed me away.  
“What the heck are you doing?”  
I had no idea.  
“Answer me!”   
I kept trying to say something, anything. But no words came to my lips. I had no idea how to answer. So I just stood there.  
“Fine, don’t answer me. I don’t care. But for whatever reason you had, don’t have that reason again. I love Curtis. Don’t kiss me again.”  
Cassie walked away and I assumed back to her room. I couldn't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? I saw Curtis walk in.  
"Weird. Cassie had been sitting here waiting. She must have gone to bed. I would go and see her. She would be glad knowing you're ok."  
Curtis walked off and I continued to stand in the same place. Why had I kissed her? What was the point? Was I falling for Cassie Peters? No, I couldn't have. There had to be another explanation. I decided that I needed to apologize for what I did and I headed to Cassie's room. My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't know why but it did. Stop it, stupid heart. Cassie answered her door and I walked in.  
“I wanted to apologize for that.”  
“It’s ok. But from now on, this thing that is going on, it’s not going to happen anymore. We only have a couple more shows to do and then we never have to speak to each other again. Curtis wins the championship and that will be it. We can keep it strictly professional until then and then everything will be ok.”   
“I don’t want that, Cassie."   
And I meant that. I missed having her in my life. I didn't want to lose her again. I looked up at her. My heart pounded once again. My stomach started to turn. Was I getting sick? As I looked at Cassie, I realized that sickness was not what this was. I was becoming attracted to her. It scared me. Cassie started talking and I focused on her words.   
“Well, I do. We are co workers and that’s all we are ever going to be. That’s all we need to be. So, why don’t you run along and go be with your girlfriend or whatever she is to you and forget about me.”  
“Girlfriend?” What was she talking about?   
“Danielle.”   
I laughed. At first, Danielle was a way to distract me from everything but I came to the realization that subconsciously, Danielle was becoming more than a distraction. She was becoming a reason to test Cassie. To test Cassie's feelings for me. This realization made me catch my breath. Stay calm, Colby. Tell her the truth.  
“Oh, that. That was to make you jealous.”   
“Why would you need to make me jealous?”   
I took a deep breath. “Because, can’t you tell? I’m into you, Cassie.” It felt good to get off my chest.   
Cassie looked shocked. “No, you’re not.”   
What? "Yeah, I am.”   
“No, no. You can’t be. You’re not allowed to.”   
“I’m not allowed to?”   
“No, you’re not. I’m happy now, ok? I’m dating an amazing guy who loves me very much. You can’t ruin my life again, Colby.”   
“You say he is in love you. Question is, do you love him?”   
I could see that question threw her off. “Just leave, Colby. I’ll see you Monday.”   
“Cass…”   
“Leave.”   
I nodded and walked out the door feeling dejected. I told the truth and now I was taking the consequences.

I was still upset after what happened with Cassie and called in sick. I couldn't face her after that. I needed to clear my head and went to the pool. Swimming always cleared my mind. I don't even remember how long I was there but I knew it was a long time because I saw Cassie looking more angry than I had ever seen her as she came down the hall towards the pool. She came into the room and I was prepared for the fury that was going to come from her.   
“Are you having a relaxing time?”   
I laughed. I knew it was going to make her even more mad than she already was but if I could get her to leave, it would help me from hurting as much. “I am actually.”   
“You didn’t come to work.”   
“Didn’t feel like it.”   
She scoffed. “Didn’t feel like it? Wow, great answer. But the fact is Colby, you needed to be there. It wasn’t just your career on the line, it was mine too. Because of you, we had to cancel the segment.”  
Make her mad. “Oh, and why am I supposed to care about your career? We’re just co workers, Cassie. What happens with your career is none of my business.”   
“It is when you’re the one who could get me fired!”   
“Does it look like I care? You aren’t my problem. Not anymore.”   
I had said these words to her before. I didn't realize it until the words had left my mouth. She looked like she was about to cry. I was such a jerk. “Just…show up to SmackDown.”  
“I don’t know if I can. I may have something else going on.”   
"You will show up even if I have to drag you there.”   
She looked to be leaving. But who did she think she was? She couldn't force me to do anything.  
“You can’t force me to go.”   
“I can and I will.”   
“I would like to see you try. You can’t even force me out of this pool.”   
She turned back to me. “I can’t? Well, you’re very wrong about that.”   
I was curious where she was going with this. She set her stuff down on a table and went to the edge of the pool. My heart started to race. Cassie couldn't swim. The pool wasn't that deep but water in general scared Cassie so bad she went into shock one time and almost drowned.   
“Cassie, what’re doing?”   
“Forcing you to get out of the pool.”   
“Cassie.”   
She jumped into the water and immediately my instincts kicked in. I went into the water and grabbed her in my arms. I placed her on the side of pool. Her eyes were closed and I started giving her mouth to mouth. I had been trained for this and I had never used it until now.  
"Don't do this to me, Cassie. Don't you dare leave me."   
After a couple of moments, her eyes opened and she spit up water.   
“Colby?”   
I relaxed. “Yeah, I’m here.”   
“See, I forced you out of the pool.”  
Immediately, I became angry. That's what she was worried about? She could have died. “Do not ever do that again.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
I wanted to stay angry but as I looked down at her, my anger vanished. I picked her up and carried her back to my room. I gave her some of my clothes and she went to change. I can't be around her because it hurts but at the same time, I can't lose her. Not again. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Cassie walked out in my clothes. I liked seeing her in my clothes. She wore them better than I did. I put the thought out of my mind.   
“Thank you. I’m going to leave now. I’ll return the clothes to you tomorrow.”  
She started to walk out.  
“Cass, can we not do this anymore?”  
“Do what?”  
“This whole ‘only co workers’ thing.”  
“No, we can’t stop doing that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, it’s just too much. I’ll see you tomorrow or I’ll jump in the pool again.”  
She grabbed up her stuff and left the room. Leaving me with my thoughts of her.


	37. Money in the Bank (Colby's POV)

I showed up to SmackDown and did the segment. It was awkward between us. I could see that she wanted to talk but I left before she got the chance. I was hurting over her rejecting me like she did. It was all Curtis. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't love him but she also didn't want to hurt him. If she just gave me a chance, I could give her everything she wanted. But she would never give me a fair chance. Not with Curtis around. Not with her worrying over him getting hurt. I needed to get her away from him. But how? And then an idea popped into my mind.

"You want us to what?" Steph asked.  
"Change the ending of the match. Why is it a problem? People do it all the time."  
"Yes but this is the main championship match we are talking about here."  
"Please. I am not a beggar but I will be for this."  
Steph and Paul looked at each other.  
Paul spoke. "Alright. We will do it. Only this once. We'll tell Curtis in a few minutes."  
I left the office after that. I was getting my one on one time with Cassie.

I walked to the entrance to the arena and saw Cassie. She looked beautiful. I walked towards the entrance and she noticed me. I ignored her. If I did otherwise, she might know that something was up.  
“Good luck out there.”  
I heard my music hit and I walked out. The booing in the crowd erupted and I put on my best smirk as I walked to the ring. I got in and waited for Curtis to walk out. His music hit and he walked out with Cassie. The crowd started Fandangoing. Cassie was holding Curtis' hand as they walked towards the ring. They looked happy. Venom started to boil in my stomach and chest as I looked at them. I was starting to get angry. Curtis got in the ring and Cassie stood at ringside.  
“Introducing first, the challenger. From Tampa, Florida, weighing 244 pounds, Fandango!”  
The crowd and Cassie cheered.  
“And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 217 pounds. He is the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!”  
I held up my championship and the crowd booed. Curtis and I got close to each other and he talked so low only I could hear.  
"I know you changed the match. And I know why you did it. And if you think for one second that I am not going to fight for her, you're wrong."  
I laughed. "Wouldn't want it any other way."  
The ref tied my arm behind my back and the match began. Curtis went to attack me but I moved out of the way and kicked him in the chest. I kept kicking him until the ref pulled me away. I was on fire in the ring. It was an all out war. We were giving it our all in there and the crowd could tell. I had the upper hand most of the match but I let Curtis get the upper hand near the end. Curtis hit me with a diving leg drop. He went for the pin. The crowd and even Cassie thought this was it.  
“1, 2…”  
And I kicked out. Curtis argued with the ref and I stood up. I unwrapped my arm and pulled out the brass knuckles I had tucked away. I wrapped my arm again and pulled Curtis around and hit him with as much force as I could. Cassie looked shocked. Curtis fell and it put him in position to get a Curb Stomp. I covered Curtis and I could hear Cassie screaming at Curtis to kick out but he didn't.  
“1, 2, 3!”  
My music hit.  
“Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!”  
I held my title above me I watched Cassie slide into the ring to check on Curtis. I could hear them talking to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Obviously, Curtis told her about what happened because she looked about ready to kill me.  
I grabbed a microphone. “See, Cassie? I told you I could beat him with one arm tied behind my back. Now, about that date.”  
She rolled her eyes at me.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
I rolled out of the ring and the pay per view ended. Tomorrow was going to be the day I would get Cassie Peters.


	38. First Date (Colby's POV)

Disclaimer: This chapter opens up about Cassie's abusive relationship. Read at your own risk. 

After the match, I went back to the locker room to relax. I showered and then was hanging out with Josh Bredl and a newer guy I hadn't met before backstage. They were congratulating me on my win and we were talking about going out for a drink. I told them that I was going to turn in early tonight. Suddenly, guys started making a fuss and covering themselves up and I saw my red headed spit fire walking towards us. I turned back to the guys.   
"Hey."  
 We looked to Cassie and she looked ready to take me out. I could feel the anger radiating from her.   
"I'll talk you two later."  
They nodded and left me alone with Cassie.    
"Ready for our date already? I know you must be anticipating it but it's not until tomorrow." I smirked at her and I could see pure anger welling up in her eyes.  
She started slapping me in the face. I caught her hand and got in her face.  
"Cassie, I know you're angry."  
"Angry? No, I'm furious. How dare you to do that to Curtis! I am the one you are mad at and yet you go and cost Curtis the championship he so rightly deserves!"  
"You think I did this to get back at you?"  
"Why else would you do it?"  
I kissed her and I could feel her trying to pull away but I kept my lips on hers for a couple more seconds before pulling away and letting her go.   
"Does that answer your question?"   
"No, it doesn't. All it does is make me hate you more."  
 Cassie stormed out and I sat down. I looked at my face. Yep, bright red. She could hit hard. I sat back. I was starting to doubt that tomorrow would work in my favor. But one thing was for sure, I was falling for her.

I went to her room Monday to film our date. I got all dressed up. Maybe it would impress her. She answered the door and she was all dolled up. She looked amazing.   
"You look beautiful."  
 "The cameras aren't rolling so don't pretend to be nice to me."   
"I'm not pretending."   
This wasn't going to be easy. We went to the restaurant and we sat down to eat. The cameras started rolling and Cassie had to act like she wasn't enjoying it. Either she was a really good actress or she really did hate being here. We had our food and the camera people got their footage and left to edit it before the show tonight. After the check was paid, Cassie started to leave. She couldn't leave. At least not yet. I grabbed her hand before she walked away from the table.   
"Let's go."  
 "Go where?"   
"Just follow me."   
I heard her reluctant sigh but she followed me anyways. The air had gotten colder and I could see Cassie sort of shivering as we walked across the street to the park. We walked around the park and I could see a smile start to grow on Cassie's face as she looked around. We talked about a million different things as we walked. It was nice. It was like it used to be. We sat down on one of the benches and I saw Cassie shiver again. I put my coat around her shoulders and she smiled at me.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
 "Bringing me here. It was actually nice. I haven't been this happy in a long time."   
"Does that have anything to do with me or Dylan?"  
"Both."  
Silence ensued and I watched her as she looked around at the surroundings. She looked entranced by it all.   
"So beautiful."  
I heard her say.  
 "I agree."  
I said as I looked at her. I couldn't help it. Because she was beautiful. Way more beautiful than the trees that surrounded us. She smiled and turned to look at me and caught me staring at her. She realized that I was talking about her and not the park and she gave a small blush. I laughed it off and watched as she turned away embarrassed. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had been needing to ask her a question.  
 "Will you never tell me about him?"   
"Do you really want to know that badly?" Her voice sounded sad.   
I nodded. I had to know.  I heard her sigh and she looked down at the ground.  
"Fine. I'll tell you. After high school, I went to college. I didn't really trust any guys after you but a man named Dylan, he was different. I liked him. He seemed different. I fell in love with him. We dated for a year and everyone was thinking he might propose to me. I was happy. But Jason, he wasn't. He never liked me. Dylan and Jason had been best friends for a long time and Dylan had never had a serious girlfriend before. So, because of me, Dylan kept cancelling plans with Jason all the time. And when Jason heard that Dylan might propose, I guess that was the last straw for him. He found some old things of mine one day, things of yours. He put two and two together and told Dylan. I swore to him that I didn't love you anymore and he believed me until Jason found out about me going to see your mom every once in a while. I still cared about you, Colby, and I wanted to know how you were doing and I would go see your mom and get updated about you. Jason told Dylan and it started to make him suspicious of me. He had to know all the time where I was going. He didn't trust me. One day, Jason kissed me and told Dylan that I was all over him, always flirting with him. I told Dylan that I would never do that. He didn't believe me. He started following me. I couldn't get away from him. I went to get a restraining order and broke it off. He got angry. He kidnapped me. He took me away for a month. He beat me. He broke bones in my body. He handcuffed me in a basement for a week. I was lucky to even get out. I put Dylan behind bars and he has been there ever since." I heard her start to cry. "And I know it was unfair to you, to treat you like I did. I blamed you and I blamed myself for loving you. If I never had loved you, things would've been different. I wouldn't have been put off by men and maybe I could've fallen for someone else. Maybe I could've been happy if I didn't love you. And now here we are again, me falling for you. Putting myself in harm's way again and you getting hurt defending me. I don't know why I can't just let you go."   
My heart was breaking as I looked at her. Why had no one told me about this?  
"Cass..."   
She stood up quickly and she tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm happy now. I...I want to be happy. And I think, the only way I can do that is to be far away from you."   
I stood up and put my arms around her. I wanted to hold her and just let her know that I was here for her.  
"I can make you happy."  
 She got out of my grip. "You can't. It's too late for us."  
 She tried to walk away from me but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. I just said the first thing that came to my mind. I said the one thing I knew in my heart to be the truest thing I knew in the moment.  
"I love you, Cassie Peters."   
She started to cry once more as I held her in my arms.


End file.
